


Love and Family

by JennyMarie1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMarie1980/pseuds/JennyMarie1980
Summary: Harry Potter is saved from his abusive family by Amelia Bones and finds the Love and Family he deserves.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 110





	1. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Love and Family**

**Chapter 1: Help Me**

**Monday, July 31st, 1989**

**#4 Privet Drive**

**_To Whom It May Concern,_ **

**_My name is Harry Potter. I’m nine years old and live at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Help Me._ **

That’s as far as Harry got before passing out. The paper disappeared and Harry would forget about it until the next day.

**Tuesday, August 1st, 1989**

The door to Harry’s cupboard opened.

“Get in the kitchen and make breakfast, boy. And you’d best not burn it unless you want a repeat of your birthday present yesterday.” said Vernon.

Harry turned to go as there was a knock on the door.

“Who the bloody hell would be here at this time in the morning!?” asked Vernon while going and answering the door. “What do you want?”

“I apologize for the early hour, but I need to see Harry Potter.” said the woman at the door.

Vernon knew this woman was one of them if she was asking for the boy.

“There’s no one by that name here.” said Vernon starting to shut the door.

“I don’t think you are being honest with me.” said the woman pulling her wand out making Vernon stop.

“I don’t bloody care whether you believe me or not! Go away!” yelled Vernon slamming and locking the door.

Before he made it to the kitchen to make the boy pay the door blasted open and the woman came inside.

“Harry Potter, will you please come out here?” asked the woman.

A small boy came out of the kitchen and the woman could already tell that he hadn’t been treated well. He was malnourished and looked a lot younger than the nine years she knew he was except for in his eyes. His eyes had a hardened look to them that made him seem older.

“I… I’m Harry.”

“Get back in the kitchen, boy!” yelled Vernon taking a step toward Harry and dropping to the ground when hit by a flash of red light.

“Harry, my name is Amelia Bones. Do you recognize this piece of paper?” said Amelia holding out the paper.

Harry stepped forward and took the paper recognizing his hand writing and remembering last night.

“Where did you get this?” asked Harry.

“It was on my desk when I got into work this morning. Would you please tell me what happened to make you write that?” asked Amelia.

“Where do you work?” asked Harry.

“I’m the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” said Amelia.

“Magical?” asked Harry.

At that moment Dudley started to come downstairs, but saw the woman and ran back up yelling for his mum. Petunia came running downstairs.

“Who are you…Vernon!” yelled Petunia running to where Vernon was on the ground. “What did you do?”

“He’s only stunned. Harry, I don’t know if I’m the one to tell you, but you’re a wizard.” said Amelia.

“I’m a wizard? You mean I can do what you did to Uncle Vernon?” asked Harry.

“Not quite yet, but in two years you’ll start Hogwarts and learn that and lots of other magic.” said Amelia.

“What’s Hogwarts?” asked Harry.

“You should’ve told him this stuff a long time ago.” said Amelia with an angry look at Petunia.

“We promised to make him normal. We’re not having a freak like my sister in the house.” said Petunia.

“That brings me back to my original question. Harry, tell me what happened to make you write that.” said Amelia.

Harry looked at Vernon and Petunia.

“Don’t worry, Harry, they can’t hurt you while I’m here.” said Amelia.

“What happens when you leave?” asked Harry.

“If what I think is happening in this house is happening then I will be taking you with me.” said Amelia.

Harry thought about it for a minute before starting.

“I was making dinner yesterday when Dudley came into the kitchen and pushed me into the stove burning my hand, which made me knock the pans of food onto the floor. Uncle Vernon came running in at the noise and yelled at me for wasting the food that he worked so hard for and punched me in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground where he then started kicking me. I felt something snap in my chest area and then my left arm when he picked up the chair and hit me with it. He then picked me up and threw me in my cupboard.” said Harry.

“Your cupboard?” asked Amelia.

Harry pointed to the door on the staircase.

“That’s where I sleep. Freaks don’t deserve their own bedroom.” said Harry.

Amelia had enough, but asked, “Are there any other times that you’ve been hit by your relatives like this?”

“More times than I can count, but I’ve always healed by the next day. Sometimes Vernon will re-break the bones because he’s mad that they healed overnight.” said Harry.

“Harry, I want you to think about all the times you’ve been hurt by your relatives and I’m going to place my wand on your head above your ear.” said Amelia.

“Will it hurt?” asked Harry.

“No, Harry, it won’t hurt.” said Amelia.

Harry thought of all the times he’d been hurt by his relatives and Amelia touched his temple with her wand and pulled out a very long silvery strand from him and placed it into a jar she pulled out of her pocket.

“What I just did there was copy your memories of abuse from your relatives and they’ll be used to build a case against them. For now I need to use their phone to call the Muggle authorities to take in Vernon and Dudley as they are the only ones that I know for certain have done something. Once they are in custody I’ll be taking you to where I work and I’ll start looking at your memories.” said Amelia.

**Ministry of Magic**

After questioning Harry and Amelia, the Muggle Police took Vernon and Dudley into custody along with informing Petunia that there would be an investigation and that she could be facing charges as well. Amelia watched the memories that were provided by Harry and was disgusted by the treatment he was given by the Dursley’s.

“Ma’am, what is going to happen to me?” asked Harry.

“Call me Amelia, Harry and I don’t know. I’m supposed to turn you over to Child Services where they will find you a suitable home, but with your celebrity status anyone who takes you in could be doing it just because of your fame.” said Amelia.

“Can I stay with you?” asked Harry.

“Since there’s an open investigation that would be acceptable, but I have a niece and I would need to make sure that she’s ok with it. Do you have any problems with girls?” asked Amelia.

“No, ma’am.” said Harry.

“Today’s my niece, Susan’s birthday so you’ll meet her and her best friend Hannah when we get to the house.” said Amelia.

**Bones Manor**

Amelia apparated Harry to the manor since he’d already travelled that way with her to the ministry. She’d work with him on the other methods of travel later.

“Susan is normally swimming during the summer so I think we’ll find her out here.” said Amelia showing Harry to the pool. “Susan are you out here…”

Susan was out there sunbathing while Hannah was in the pool and Harry got a good look at her budding breasts before,

“Auntie!” yelled Susan covering up.

“I’m sorry, Susan, but I wanted to introduce you to Harry Potter. He’ll be staying with us for awhile.” said Amelia.

“Harry Potter? Kill me now.” cried Susan running into the house and up the stairs.

“I’ll go make sure she’s ok. It’s nice to meet you, Harry.” said Hannah.

“She hates me.” said Harry.

“She doesn’t hate you, Harry. She’s just embarrassed that you saw her topless.” said Amelia.

“I can show her mine if she’d like.” said Harry making Amelia laugh at the unintended meaning of Harry’s statement.


	2. A New Home?

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: A New Home?**

**Tuesday, August 1st, 1989**

**Bones Manor**

Amelia decided to give Harry a tour of the manor while Hannah tried to calm Susan down. She introduced him to Mipsy their House Elf which led to a discussion on what other kinds of Magical Creatures there were. When they got upstairs to show him his room she was telling him that there were Centaurs in the forest surrounding Hogwarts.

The door we just passed is your room. Susan’s room is next door and on the opposite side of the hall is the bathroom. I think now is a good time to try and see if Susan is ok.” said Amelia.

Harry was nervous. His first meeting with Susan didn’t go all too well, but he wanted to make this work so he nodded.

“Susan, may we come in?” asked Amelia knocking on the door.

Susan opened her door and let them in. She had changed into a summer dress and Harry thought she looked very pretty.

“Susan, this is Harry Potter, he’s going to be staying with us. Harry, this is Susan Bones, my niece.

“You look pretty, Susan…Erm I mean…It’s nice to meet you.” said Harry blushing.

Amelia held her laughter in barely.

“Thank you, Harry. It’s nice to meet you to. This is Hannah Abbott, my best friend.” said Susan.

“Nice to meet you, Hannah.” said Harry although he couldn’t stop looking at Susan.

“Let’s head down to dinner and that birthday cake I know you are waiting for.” said Amelia.

After dinner Mipsy brought out the huge chocolate cake for Susan’s birthday. Amelia, Hannah and Harry sang happy birthday to her and she blew out the candles. Amelia cut the cake and gave each of them a slice before taking her own.

Harry had never had cake before and when he took his bite said,

“Wow this is amazing. What flavor is this?” asked Harry.

“It’s chocolate. Have you never had chocolate cake before?” asked Hannah.

“I’ve never had cake before.” said Harry.

“What? How could you not have had cake before? Wasn’t yesterday your birthday?” asked Susan.

“Susan, we’ll talk about this later. I forgot that we hadn’t talked to you about why Harry is staying here and I’d rather not ruin your birthday.” said Amelia.

“Ok, Auntie.” said Susan.

“Can I give her the card, Amelia?” asked Harry.

“Yes, I think now is a good time for presents.” said Amelia.

Harry took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

“Amelia told me it was your birthday earlier today, but I wasn’t able to get you anything so while she was watching my memories I made you this.” said Harry giving her the paper.

Susan took it and opened it. There was a picture on it of her and a boy who she knew was Harry playing. Above the picture were the words Happy Birthday.

“How’d you know I had red hair?” asked Susan.

“I assumed your hair would be about the same color as your Aunt’s. Do you like it?” asked Harry.

“I love it, thank you, Harry.” said Susan giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry went and sat back down blushing.

Hannah gave her a rectangular shaped package. Susan tore open the package and found a box with three other boxes in it that said The Star Wars Trilogy. Amelia had taken Susan to an old theater that was doing a re-showing of the first Star Wars movie and Susan had fallen in love with going to the movies, but Susan didn’t know how she was suppose to watch these and had no idea what a VHS was. She asked Hannah, but Hannah told her she’d have to wait.

From Amelia, Susan got some clothes, her favorite perfume, a magical makeup set that Amelia knew Susan had wanted for years and in a big box were two black boxes, one big and one small, which said RCA on them. The smaller of the two had a flap on the front of it.

“That’s called a TV and a VCR. A Muggleborn Witch, Cassie McDonald figured out a way to make them work with magic instead of Muggle Electricity. The VCR hooks up to the TV and then you put the VHS tape in the VCR and watch the movie. We’ll be able to watch at least the first one tonight.” said Amelia and Susan squealed with excitement.

After the party the four of them went and watched the first Star Wars. Harry thought it was amazing and couldn’t wait to see the other two. It was about time for them to go to bed, but Susan wanted to know what was going on with Harry. Amelia asked Harry if it was ok to let her know and Harry nodded.

“You know Harry’s birthday was yesterday. I don’t think there’s a Witch or Wizard alive who didn’t know. As his birthday present Harry was beaten by his Uncle after an incident with his Cousin. He had multiple broken bones that were healed overnight. This wasn’t the first time that this had happened. This morning I received a letter from Harry with his address asking just two words. Help me. I don’t know how this letter appeared on my desk and neither does Harry. My guess is that Harry’s magic knew he needed help and sent the letter when Harry passed out last night.” said Amelia.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” said Susan leaning over and giving Harry a hug.

“How long will he be staying with you?” asked Hannah.

“While the investigation is still open I can legally keep Harry here for the week, but after that Child Services will have to be contacted to find a suitable home for him.” said Amelia.

“We’re a suitable home.” said Susan.

Amelia knew her niece had a crush on the boy just like Hannah and every other witch around their age, but she had to admit it would be nice to have the young boy in their home.

“You know how busy I am with work, Susan. We’ll see. But first I need to make sure the Dursley’s are sent to prison for what they did to him.” said Amelia.

“Will they go to Azkaban?” asked Susan.

“Unfortunately no, but they will go to a Muggle Prison for a very long time. Now off to bed.” said Amelia.

As the kids were heading upstairs Amelia heard Susan ask,

“Do you know how to swim, Harry?”

She was going to have to lay down some ground rules while Harry was in the house.


	3. Too Short of a Week

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Too Short of a Week**

**Wednesday, August 2nd, 1989**

**Bones Manor**

Harry woke up the next day and after remembering where he was went to the bathroom. He was going to take a shower, but remembered that he didn’t have anything except the clothes he was wearing. He cleaned up the best he could and went down to the dining room.

“Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?” asked Amelia.

“Yes, ma’am, thank you.” said Harry.

“Remember, it’s Amelia, Harry.” said Amelia.

“Harry, are those the same clothes you had on yesterday?” asked Susan.

Harry looked down embarrassed.

“Susan!” chastised Amelia.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I wasn’t thinking.” said Susan.

“Why don’t I take the morning off and we can go and get you some clothes, Harry?” asked Amelia.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” said Harry.

“You’re not a burden, Harry. We want to help you.” said Susan.

“I have to go back home today, but can I go into Diagon Alley with you this morning?” asked Hannah.

“Floo call your mother and make sure it’s ok.” said Amelia.

**Diagon Alley**

Amelia flooed with Harry so he wouldn’t be as scared his first time going through the fireplace and because she didn’t want him by himself in The Leaky Cauldron. When Susan and Hannah were with them she took them to the back where the entranceway was to Diagon Alley.

Harry was amazed. He’d seen some magic yesterday at the Ministry, but seeing everything and everyone in the magical shopping district was something else entirely. In addition to the shops there were peddlers in booths selling magical items and showing what they did and how they worked.

Their first stop was to a tall white building at the end of the alley that Amelia said was called Gringott’s. She told him that today was on her, but she wanted to see if there was a will or anything left from Harry’s parents for him. There wasn’t a will, but they did find that he had access to his Trust Vault now and that when he turned seventeen he’d get access to the Potter Family Vault. They withdrew some money from his Trust Vault and the Bones Family Vault and exited the bank.

Their next stop was Madame Malkin’s to get some robes and regular clothes for Harry. Susan and Hannah looked through the dresses while Harry was getting measured and sorted out. There was a dress in particular that Susan liked, but she put back on the rack. Harry asked attendant to add it to his things without her seeing and he would pay for it separately. He caught Amelia smiling at him letting him know that he didn’t get away with it completely. After Madame Malkin’s they went for a small lunch as Amelia still had to get them back to the manor before going in to work.

“Thank you for the clothes, Amelia. Would it be ok for me to go ahead and give Susan her present?” asked Harry.

“Present?” asked Susan.

“Yes, Harry go ahead.” said Amelia.

“I know you loved the card yesterday, but I saw you looking at this dress and I could tell that you really wanted it. So Happy Late Birthday, Susan.” said Harry.

Susan tore into the package and found the dress she’d just been looking at. It was a simple pink and white flowered summer dress, but she thought it was beautiful and had it not just been her birthday she would’ve asked her Aunt for it. She put the package down and went and pulled Harry into a hug and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Harry. I’m only sorry that I don’t have anything for you for your birthday.” said Susan.

“Because of you and Amelia, I have my own clothes and shoes for the first time in forever. That’s a wonderful birthday present. Thank you.” said Harry hugging Susan again and giving her a kiss on the cheek back making her blush.

“You’re welcome, Harry. I’m sorry that we have to end this, but I have to get you three home and head to work.” said Amelia.

After they flooed to the manor, Hannah got her stuff and said goodbye before flooing back home. Mipsy took their purchases and put them away for them. While Harry was upstairs, Amelia took Susan aside and told her that she was fine with her teaching Harry how to swim, but no sunbathing was allowed. Susan blushed at hearing that. Harry came back down to say goodbye.

“You both be good and I’ll see you for dinner.” said Amelia.

After Amelia left, Susan asked Harry if he still wanted her to teach him how to swim and he said yes. They both went upstairs to put their swimsuits on. Harry was a little nervous seeing Susan in her swimsuit, but he figured after yesterday it wasn’t that bad. Out at the pool they both got in the shallow end.

“The first thing is to get comfortable being in the water. Take a deep breath and put your head under.” said Susan.

Harry did so and the weird feeling made him panic and he swallowed some of the water and came up sputtering.

“Don’t worry, Harry you’ll get used to it.” said Susan.

And he did. By the time Amelia came and got them to go get ready for dinner she had him floating and swimming around the shallow end. Tomorrow she would have him try and work his way to the deep end a little.

“How was your swimming lesson?” asked Amelia at the dinner table.

“It was good. Susan only splashed me a few times, but I got her just as good.” said Harry.

“You did not, Harry. You’d barely even tried to get me back.” said Susan.

“Well there’s always tomorrow.” said Harry.

“We’ll see, Harry. We’ll see.” said Susan.

They finished up the day watching the last two of the Star Wars movies and Amelia promised that she’d look for some more titles to watch this weekend.

Amelia said it was time to go to bed. Harry told her goodnight, but Susan said she wanted to talk to her Aunt and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and told him goodnight.

After Harry was up the stairs Susan sat down next to Amelia.

“Can Harry stay with us?” asked Susan.

“How did you know that he’d be leaving sooner than the week?” asked Amelia.

“You let us stay up late and finish the movies and you’ve just had this look all night.” said Susan.

“Maybe that look was from realizing my nine year old niece is such a flirt.” said Amelia.

“What?” asked Susan.

“Touching his arm, leaning into him when Luke was fighting Darth Vader not to mention the kisses on the cheek.” said Amelia and Susan blushed.

“I like him and I think he likes me.” said Susan.

“What makes you say that?” asked Amelia.

“He wouldn’t splash me back. It was like he didn’t want to hurt me.” said Susan.

“He is a nice boy and I think we’d be good for him, but I don’t know about having a boy who my niece likes in that way staying with us.” said Amelia.

“Auntie, we’re nine, what do you think we’re going to do?” asked Susan.

“I’d rather not go into that right now, but let’s just say I’m more worried about when you are older than nine.” said Amelia.

“Harry shouldn’t be punished because of my feelings for him. You knew I had a crush on the boy who lived because of those stories, but you still brought him here and you know what?” asked Susan.

“What?” asked Amelia.

“He’s even better than those made up stories about him. He deserves the best family possible and that’s us.” said Susan.

“When did you get so wise?” asked Amelia.

“Last year. Why’d his relative’s case go so quickly? I thought you said we’d have a week?” asked Susan.

“With the memories he was able to provide our liaison with the Muggle Police was able to fast track the charges and his Aunt was picked up and taken into custody this afternoon. There will still be a trial, but with both his Aunt and Uncle in custody and the Prosecutor is sure of a conviction, Child Services will want to place Harry as soon as possible.” said Amelia.

“Will you put your name in as an option for him to be placed with us? And does he get a choice if there is more than one family?” asked Susan.

“His choice is part of it, but the ability to care for him is the bigger factor. Against us would be that I have to leave you home alone a lot, but I will try. Now I think it’s time for both of us to go to bed.” said Amelia.

As they approached the steps they heard footsteps retreating and knew they’d been overheard. Amelia looked down at Susan who was blushing.

“Bugger.” said Susan.

“Watch your mouth, Susan. Go to bed. I’ll talk to him.” said Amelia.

Amelia made sure that Susan went into her room and then knocked on Harry’s door before entering. Harry was pretending to be asleep. She cast a locking and silencing charm at the door so there’d be no eavesdropping this time and sat on the bed.

“So, how much did you hear, Harry?” asked Amelia.

“All of it.” said Harry.

“Do you know that it’s wrong to listen in on other people’s conversations?” asked Amelia.

“I’m sorry. Do you not want me anymore?” asked Harry.

“It’s not that simple, Harry. What I want and what you want is only part of it. How do you feel about what Susan said?” asked Amelia.

“I do like her, but I don’t know what these feelings I’m having mean. I want to see these boy who lived books also though.” said Harry.

“I think you have that right. As for liking Susan what kind of feelings are you having?” asked Amelia.

“I have this knot in my stomach and when I saw her yesterday and in her swimsuit the other day the knot felt tighter. I like her red hair and think she’s very cute and I want to stay and not be separated from her.” said Harry.

“So you like her because of her looks?” asked Amelia.

“Not just that. She’s amazing. I like the person she is. Strong and independent and not afraid to go after what she wants.” said Harry.

‘Part of what I’m worried about.’ thought Amelia.

“Susan is like my daughter and I have to think of her first, Harry, but at the same time I think she’d never forgive me if I didn’t offer you a place here.” said Amelia.

“That wouldn’t make Susan my sister, would it?” asked Harry.

Amelia laughed but told him no which he answered good.

“You’ll have to go to work with me tomorrow and Child Services will want to talk to you. Ok?” asked Amelia.

“Ok.” said Harry.

“Get a good night’s sleep and I’ll see you at breakfast, Harry. Goodnight.” said Amelia.

“Goodnight.” said Harry.

Amelia undid the charms and sure enough Susan was trying to listen to their conversation.

“What did he hear?” asked Susan.

“Everything and you know better than trying to listen in as well, young lady.” said Amelia.

“Does he want to stay here?” asked Susan.

“Yes and he likes you too.” said Amelia teasingly telling her what she really wanted to know.

Susan just blushed.

“Go to bed, Susan. I’ll try and get it to where Harry can stay with us. Goodnight.” said Amelia.

“Goodnight, Auntie.” said Susan almost skipping back to her room.

‘I’ll try my best.’ thought Amelia.


	4. Home At Last

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: Home At Last**

**Thursday, August 3rd, 1989**

**The Ministry of Magic**

After a long hug and goodbye with Susan, Harry and Amelia flooed to the Ministry after breakfast. Amelia had Harry leave his things in case he got to stay with them and promised that if he ended up with a different family they’d send his things to him. She also told him that since she was petitioning to be his guardian that she wouldn’t be allowed in the room while he was being interviewed. Harry was a little nervous about that, but just nodded.

When they entered the Department of Child Services they were greeted immediately by the receptionist.

“How may I help you?” she said.

“This is Harry Potter and he has an appointment to be interviewed. Also I need to fill out the paperwork to put my name down as a possible guardian for him.” said Amelia.

“Do you have time to be interviewed now?” asked the receptionist.

“Yes.” said Amelia.

“Very well, please have a seat over there and the case worker will be out to get you.” said the receptionist.

Amelia sat down with Harry and started filling out her forms for a few minutes before an unpleasant looking man came into the lobby.

“Harry Potter.” said the man.

“I’m Harry.” said Harry staying seated by Amelia.

“My name is Stan Sauder and I’ll be your case worker. Will you please come with me?” asked Stan.

Harry looked at Amelia and she smiled and said,

“It’ll be ok, Harry. Mr. Sauder is just going to ask you some questions to confirm our reports and he’ll need to ask you questions about me and Susan for your placement.”

“You’re petitioning for guardianship?” asked Stan looking nervous.

“Yes. Is there a problem?” asked Amelia.

“No, of course not, please come with me, Harry.” said Stan.

Harry got up and hugged Amelia before going with Stan.

Amelia spent the time finishing the forms for her petition when all of the sudden there was a bang and the door to Stan’s office flew open and Harry came running out of Stan’s office.

“I want to stay with you, but he says I have to go with some other family.” Harry cried while hugging Amelia.

“There, there, Harry. Shhh. It’ll be ok.” said Amelia while rubbing Harry’s back. “There’s another petition already in for his custody?”

“Yes, the Malfoy family filed for custody yesterday.” said Stan.

“Yesterday? You hadn’t even interviewed Harry yet. Doesn’t his choice matter in this instance? He’s gone his whole life to this point having nobody care about what he wants let alone needs.” said Amelia.

“What a nine year old thinks he needs is irrelevant.” said Stan.

“The needs of the child are irrelevant? I would think that the needs of the child are the number one concern.” said Amelia.

“Th-that’s what I meant and the finances that the Malfoy’s have available to them will make sure that the boy’s needs are well taken care of.” said Stan.

Amelia had finally gotten to the point. Money. Without opening a case she would be hard pressed to get the Goblin’s to provide proof that Malfoy bribed the case worker and since Minister Fudge was in Malfoy’s pocket she’d never get the case open so she had only one option to pursue.

“Miss, I need to see Madam Craft please.” said Amelia to the receptionist.

“I see no reason to bother the head of the department. I assure you that the decision will stand in this case.” said Stan.

What’s going on here?” asked a woman who just came out of one of the other offices.

“Madam Craft, I am sorry to bother you, but I need to formerly dispute the decision of Mr. Sauder and request you to take charge of a custody hearing.” said Amelia.

Madam Craft was a no nonsense woman and one who Amelia knew could not be bought by anyone.

“Amelia, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Agatha? Stan what is your take on this issue?” asked Agatha.

“I informed Madam Bones here that the Malfoy family would be taking custody of Mr. Potter and that apparently was against what she wanted so she decided to throw a fit and involve you. I apologize.” said Stan.

“How is it that you have already made that decision? Mr. Potter’s case was only opened this morning and I don’t recall the Malfoy’s coming in today.” said Agatha.

“Lord Malfoy filed the petition yesterday.” said Stan.

“Did you interview the whole family?” asked Agatha.

“Lord Malfoy said…” started Stan.

“Lord Malfoy doesn’t make the rules and for a decision to be made all parties and their family have to be interviewed. I’ve heard enough. You are off this case. Amelia, your request for a hearing is denied, but Stan’s decision on the custody of Mr. Potter is revoked. I will interview the Malfoy’s tomorrow morning and I will interview you and Susan after lunch tomorrow. I know you have some work to get done, Amelia so I’ll interview Mr. Potter and take him to the cafeteria for some lunch and then I’ll be by your office. Mr. Potter, come to my office and we’ll have a chat.” said Agatha.

Harry looked at Amelia and she nodded so he hugged her and followed Agatha to her office. As Amelia left she gave Stan a look.

“You better get that bribe money back to Lucius. I wouldn’t want to have to waste my Aurors to investigate your death.” said Amelia.

**Amelia’s Office**

With missing work yesterday morning Amelia had some paperwork piled up for her to do so she ended up working through lunch. She had just finished signing on a request for two Aurors to be added to the detail at Azkaban when her secretary peaked in.

“Madam Bones, Madam Craft and Harry Potter are here to see you.” said the secretary.

“Thank you, Penelope. Let them in.” said Amelia.

Agatha came in by herself.

“I figured that we should talk by ourselves before Mr. Potter comes in with us. Are you sure you are prepared for what you’re getting yourself into should you win custody tomorrow?” asked Agatha.

“I don’t see it as winning anything. What’s best for Harry is all that matters.” said Amelia.

“I know, but he has years of emotional baggage and he’s held it all in and I’m afraid that when it all comes out it could put whoever is in custody of him in danger.” said Agatha.

“I will do everything to make sure nothing happens. If he needs it I have a good friend who is a Healer with a specialty in Mind Healing. I’m sure you remember Andromeda Tonks?” asked Amelia.

“The one with the daughter who bugged you with a thousand questions about becoming an Auror?” asked Agatha.

“The same.” said Amelia.

“She’s good. I take it you have no problems keeping Mr. Potter for one more night? I’ll have my decision made before you leave from work tomorrow.” said Agatha.

“No problems at all.” said Amelia.

“I’ll send Mr. Potter in and I’ll see the three of you tomorrow after lunch.” said Agatha.

“Thank you, Agatha.” said Amelia.

Just a second after Agatha left Harry came into her office.

“Did you have a good lunch?” asked Amelia.

Harry just nodded.

“It’s hard having to go through everything over and over again, isn’t it?” asked Amelia.

“Yes. I just want to be over and done with it.” said Harry.

“Unfortunately you might never be done with it, Harry.” said Amelia.

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

“You went through so much, Harry. Physical, mental and emotional abuse yet you are the nicest boy I’ve seen in a long time. But I can see that you hold a lot in. If I get custody of you tomorrow would you be willing to speak with a friend of mine who can help you work through your past issues?” asked Amelia.

“Will I have to tell them everything?” asked Harry.

“Eventually, but she’ll let you choose the pace you want.” said Amelia.

“Ok.” said Harry.

“Now I don’t think you want to be bored here while I work so why don’t we drop you back off with Susan and you can spend some time with her for the rest of the day.” said Amelia and Harry smiled at that.

**Bones Manor**

As soon as they came through the floo Susan was there waiting and she grabbed Harry in a hug.

“He gets to stay!” yelled Susan happily.

Uhm, Susan you should let him breathe. There was another family who put in for his guardianship and we have to go and be interviewed tomorrow after lunch.” said Amelia.

“What will they ask me? What should I say?” asked Susan.

“Just be honest with Agatha and you’ll be fine.” said Amelia.

“Agatha’s scary.” said Susan and Harry nodded agreeing with her making Amelia laugh.

“I have to get back to work. Do you mind keeping Harry company, Susan?” asked Amelia.

“Pool?” asked Susan.

“Pool.” said Harry.

As the two of them ran upstairs to change Amelia yelled,

“Be good!”

**Friday, August 4th, 1989**

**Ministry of Magic**

Amelia went home for a quick lunch with Susan and Harry before they had to head back to the Ministry for their interviews. When they arrived they were told to sit and Madam Craft would be with them shortly. It wasn’t long before she came out and asked for Susan to follow her to the office. Susan looked nervous as she followed the older woman.

Thirty minutes later Susan came running out and it was Amelia’s turn to be interviewed.

“I’ll be back. You two wait out here and be good. Ok?” asked Amelia.

“We will.” said Susan.

Amelia followed Agatha into the office and sat down.

“Are you aware that your niece is absolutely in love with that boy?” asked Agatha.

“Is that going to be a problem?” asked Amelia.

“Not in itself, but how are you going to handle their growing relationship, if it happens with Mr. Potter living with you and your niece?” asked Agatha.

“I figure that we’ll take it as it goes. They’re both just nine years old and right now I’m not worried about any relationship stuff with them. When they’re older I’ll of course have to give them the talk, but I want to let them be kids for as long as they can be.” said Amelia.

“With the past that Harry has had he might not be a child anymore.” said Agatha.

“I won’t believe that. Saying something like that is writing him off and giving him up on him and I won’t do that. I can’t believe that you would say something like that.” said Amelia.

“Calm down, Amelia. Part of this interview is to gauge your emotions in your responses. Of course I don’t think Mr. Potter is beyond saving. Now my only real issue with you is your work hours. Susan has coped well with them, but in her interview it was brought up that she wished that you did have more time for her. Do you have any thoughts on how to give Harry the time he’ll need?” asked Agatha.

“I’m not ready to leave my position. I’ve worked hard to get where I am. At the same time though there is more delegation I could do. You’re right that I don’t get to spend half the time with Susan that I’d like and Harry deserves and will need time with me as much as he’ll need Susan’s friendship. I don’t have a plan in place right now, but I can think about it and have something figured out by Monday.” said Amelia.

“Ok, one more thing. Harry hasn’t had a good father figure…” started Agatha.

“Agatha, if you’re going to try and hook me up with someone again I’m going to stop you right there.” said Amelia.

“Can’t blame an old woman for trying.” said Agatha.

**Amelia’s Office**

After her interview Agatha let Harry go back to the manor with Susan and Amelia returned to work.

In the hope that she would get custody Amelia spoke with Head Auror Scrimgeour about taking over some of the paperwork and taking on some more responsibilities. Rufus had an eye for her position so he took it as an opportunity to show what he was capable of.

It was getting close to time to head home when there was a knock on the door from Penelope.

“Madame Craft is here to see you.” said Penelope.

“Show her in, please.” said Amelia.

Penelope stepped to the side and Agatha stepped in.

“What are you still doing here, Amelia?” asked Agatha.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” asked Amelia.

“Well, I think you’d rather be at home spending time with your new nephew or son. I don’t know what you’ll…” said Agatha, but couldn’t finish because she was crushed in a hug by Amelia. “Amelia, let me go! I’m an old woman and I can’t take excitement like that.”

“Harry gets to stay with me and Susan?” asked Amelia.

“Yes, congratulations.” said Agatha.

“I’m sorry to rush out of here, Agatha, but I have to go home and tell them.” said Amelia.

“Yes you do. Now go.” said Agatha.

**Bones Manor**

“Harry, Susan!” yelled Amelia as soon as she came out of the floo. “Damn it, the pool.”

Amelia ran outside to the pool in time to see Harry dunk Susan under the water after which Susan came up sputtering.

“Harry, come here.” said Amelia.

Harry looked at Amelia and came out of the water looking like he was in trouble.

“Harry, you’re not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you the good news.” said Amelia as a redheaded missile hit Harry tackling him.

“Harry gets to stay!” yelled Susan happily.

“Yes, Harry gets to stay. Now let’s go have dinner and tomorrow we’ll go to Diagon Alley for some celebratory ice cream at Fortescue’s.” said Amelia.

Before they could head to the dining room Harry pulled Amelia into a hug which Susan joined in on.

“Thank you for giving me a home.” said Harry.

Further north on a shelf in an office a silver trinket sputtered, popped and blew apart. It wouldn’t be seen till the next day when an old man woke up.

**Author’s Note: Chapter done. I hope everyone continues to like this story. I haven’t decided fully if Dumbledore will be manipulative or just an old man who made mistakes. I also don’t know anything about child services so please give me creative license on how I portrayed the Wizarding Child Services.**


	5. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Dumbledore**

**Saturday, August 5th, 1989**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dumbledore woke up late. In less than a month he would miss these days that he could sleep in. It wasn’t long though that he knew today was not going to be a good day. The item he had to monitor the wards on Harry Potter’s home was destroyed along with the shelf it was on and the only way for that to happen would be for the wards to have fallen. He immediately transformed his robes into a suit, went to the fireplace and flooed to Mrs. Figg’s house and went to #4 Privet Drive.

The house was still standing and was obviously not under attack so he couldn’t figure out a reason why the wards would’ve fallen. He went up and knocked on the door and was about to use magic to unlock the door when one of the neighbors came up to him.

“They’re not here.” said the woman.

“I beg your pardon.” said Dumbledore.

“The Dursley’s.” she said.

“Do you know when they will be returning?” asked Dumbledore.

“They won’t be. A couple of days ago they were arrested for abusing their nephew.” she said.

‘Abuse.’ thought Dumbledore. “Do you know what happened to their nephew?” asked Dumbledore.

“A woman took him with her. I think she was some kind of investigator.” said the woman.

“Thank you for your time.” said Dumbledore returning to Mrs. Figg’s house. He asked her if she had known anything about Harry being abused by the Dursley’s and she said that she had never seen anything wrong. Albus left back to Hogwarts cursing himself that he hadn’t taken a more active role in making sure that Harry was cared for properly.

When he got back to his office he found that in the wreckage of his shelf that some of his trinkets had survived including one that tracked where Harry was. It was still damaged a bit because while it told him that Harry was in Diagon Alley it didn’t give him his exact location.

‘What would Harry be doing in Diagon Alley?’ wondered Dumbledore.

The only way to get the answers to the questions he had would be to find Harry so he changed his robes back to normal and had Fawkes flame him to Diagon Alley.

**Diagon Alley**

It had been a while since Dumbledore was even close to Harry’s age, but he was sure of the places that he should look. Harry wasn’t in Quality Quidditch Supplies or Zonko’s Joke Shop. It didn’t occur to Dumbledore that at nine and having lived with the Dursley’s that Harry wouldn’t already know about these things or that he really didn’t know what Harry would look like now.

Since he missed breakfast he decided to stop by Florean Fortescue’s for some lunch and something sweet when he noticed a really thin boy being fussed over by Florean himself. If he didn’t know any better he would think he was seeing a young James Potter again, granted a thinner more sickly James Potter, but still.

Dumbledore walked up to the table and said,

“Harry Potter?”

Harry looked up startled and seeing the strange looking old man got out of his seat and ran over and clung to the woman at the table with him and a little girl.

“Ah, Madame Bones, I apologize I didn’t see you there. And this must be little Susan. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. You’re growing to be a beautiful young lady.” said Dumbledore.

“It’s good to see you, Professor. What brings you into the alley today?” asked Amelia.

“I actually have been looking for Mr. Potter this morning as I just found out about what happened with his relatives. One of the neighbors mentioned Harry being taken by a woman. Was that you?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes, but I’m more interested in how you came to find out. It’s not a Wizengamot or Hogwarts matter so how did you know that Harry needed to be looked for?” asked Amelia.

“As Mr. Potter’s Magical Guardian I had a tracker on him and the wards that were on the Dursley’s home.”

Amelia was starting to get really pissed off now.

“Try and remember who you are talking to, Professor. I know the law. Harry Potter as a Muggle raised Wizard wouldn’t have a Magical Guardian until he is enrolled in school. Also tracking a minor when you are not the parent or guardian is against the law as is putting wards on a Muggle home.” said Amelia.

“I believe you are right about the guardianship and the tracking charm, but I had permission from Minister Bagnold to put the wards up as they were based on the sacrifice Lily gave to protect her son.” said Dumbledore.

“Professor, as you can see Harry is in no state to bring up past events right now. I have been granted guardianship of him and I will see you in my off on Monday for a discussion. If that is acceptable I’ll see you on Monday, if not then I promise you’ll not see Harry again until he starts Hogwarts in two years.” said Amelia.

“Your terms are acceptable, Madam Bones. I’ll see you on Monday. Harry, Susan, enjoy the rest of your weekend.” said Dumbledore before calling Fawkes and flaming away.

‘Show off.’ thought Amelia while Harry and Susan and some other spectators looked amazed.

**Dumbledore’s Office**

Dumbledore returned to his office and began to think on things.

‘Should I have listened to Minerva when she told me about the Dursley’s?’

‘Should he have checked on Harry himself instead of setting the task to Mrs. Figg?’

The main thought that came to his mind was a big one to him since he worked around children all the time.

‘Am I responsible for the abuse that happened to Harry Potter?’

In the end he decided that he wasn’t responsible, but he was partly to blame. His meeting with Madam Bones wasn’t until Monday, but he started going through ideas of what he could do to help Harry. He could never take what happened away, but he could try his best to make it up to him for his part in what happened. He owed Harry that much.


	6. Therapy and Dumbledore's Offer

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Therapy and Dumbledore’s Offer**

**Monday, August 7th, 1989**

Amelia woke up wishing she could go back to bed. Every time she ever had to talk to Dumbledore she always ends up with a headache and with the feeling that she agreed to something she’d normally not. Also today Andromeda Tonks was coming to give Harry a checkup and evaluation and would be flooing in right before she was supposed to leave for work. She would’ve rather been there with, Harry for his first time with Andromeda, but even with cutting her work hours and delegating she still had a lot of work to do.

“Good morning, Susan, Harry. How’s breakfast?” said Amelia when she walked into the dining room.

“It’s really good.” said Harry.

“Susan, after Harry’s meeting with Andi, you and Harry can watch some of the movies we got yesterday or go swimming, but remember that I want to watch Ghostbusters with you so don’t watch that one yet.” said Amelia.

“Can I stay with Harry when Andi examines, Harry?” asked Susan.

“As long as she says it’s ok.” said Amelia.

They finished eating breakfast then headed into the sitting room just in time for the floo to activate and a woman to walk through.

“I wish I could come through the floo like that.” said Harry blushing while remembering his first trip through the floo network by himself.

Andromeda noticed that Susan was blushing too.

“You’ll tell me what happened later won’t you?” Andromeda asked Amelia.

“Yes. Harry, this is Andromeda Tonks, but I’m sure she’ll let you call her Andi. Andi, this is Harry Potter.”

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” said Harry.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry and please call me Andi. I’m not old enough to be called ma’am yet. And how are you, Susan?” said Andromeda.

“I’m doing good. How’s Tonks?” asked Susan.

“Nymphadora is doing fine. She’s happy to be starting her fifth year at Hogwarts next month. Unfortunately she wasn’t made a Prefect though.” said Andromeda.

“Well I’d better get to work. You two be good for Andi. I’ll see you around 3 o’clock.” said Amelia hugging them before using the floo.

“Would you show me to your room and we can get this examination started?” asked Andromeda.

“Auntie, said it would be ok if I was in the room with you.” said Susan.

“That’s ok, but only when Harry is clothed.” said Andromeda.

The three of them walked up the stairs to Harry’s room.

“I’ll take care of the part of the examination that requires you to be undressed first so that Susan can come in as soon as possible. Until then you can stay out in the hall.” said Andromeda.

Susan went out into the hall and stayed until she was called back in.

“You have some malnutrition, which was expected with how small you are and I can see that you have had broken bones numerous times that were healed by your magic. Because of this your magical core is quite a bit larger than it would be at your age.” said Andromeda.

“What is a magical core?” asked Harry.

“It’s where we get the power to do our spells. Most Pureblood’s will disagree with this, but every being has a magical core. Even Muggles have a magical core it’s just smaller and not enough for them to use it. The same thing could be said for Squibs. That’s a person born to magical parents, but can’t use magic.” said Andromeda.

“What does it mean with Harry’s being larger?” asked Susan.

“He’ll be able to perform more spells and stronger spells without tiring as fast and if the growth of his core stays constant as he gets older he’ll be a very powerful Wizard.” said Andromeda.

“Can you scan me?” asked Susan.

Andromeda did and told her that her core was as it should be for her age.

“Don’t be upset, Susan. As you get older your core will grow with you and having a regular sized core doesn’t mean you’ll be a lesser Witch.” said Andromeda patting her hand on Susan’s shoulder. “Harry, I know Amelia told you that I specialize in Mind Healing. Do you know what therapy is?”

Harry shook his head.

“I’m going to be asking you questions about your past and will be talking about some of your issues and problems that you are having because of how the Dursley’s treated you. Are you sure you want Susan in here when we do this?” asked Andromeda.

“I’d like it if Susan could stay.” said Harry and Susan sat on the bed next to him.

“Ok. Do you think you can tell me about some of the things the Dursley’s did to you? I was told you had to do chores. Was it just you or did they make their son do things too?” asked Andromeda.

Harry started talking and when it got harder for him to continue Susan took his hand and started rubbing it when tears started coming down his face.

“You’ve told me a lot, Harry and we’ll have a lot to go over in future meetings, but I have one more question before we finish for today. How does what the Dursley’s did to you make you feel?” asked Andromeda.

“How do I feel?” asked Harry.

“Yes, how do you feel?” asked Andromeda.

“How the fuck do you think I feel!?” asked Harry gripping Susan’s hand harder and breaking down. “I was their fucking slave! And I was supposed to be so grateful about it when I got to wear Dudley’s clothes that were three sizes too big for me or get my glasses when the teacher called the Dursley’s when I couldn’t see the board! You asked about broken bones! That time I got my arm broken as payment for making them spend money on me! And again when Dudley broke the first pair! I hate these fucking things!” yelled Harry as he took off the glasses and threw them and shattered them on the wall. “And what is talking about it going to do!? Not a god damned thing! Is it going to make me ok with not getting an ounce of love from the pieces of shit!? Is it going to make what they did better!? Is it going to make me know what love is so I can tell…”

Harry released Susan’s hand and ran out of the room.

“Harry!” yelled Susan.

**Amelia’s Office**

Amelia was working on some paperwork when Penelope came in and announced that Dumbledore was there.

“Let’s get this over with. Send him in, Penelope.” said Amelia.

“How are you this morning, Madam Bones?” asked Dumbledore as he came in.

“Let’s cut the pleasantries, Professor. I already can press charges on you for placing a tracking charm on a minor and while you say that Minister Bagnold approved the wards on the Dursley’s home I can’t find any paperwork to back up your claim. Is there anything else you’d like to confess, hiding a will perhaps, or do I have to haul you in when I find out on my own. As it is your lucky that you’re looking at only being fined for what you have done.” said Amelia.

“As far as I know the Potter’s didn’t make a will before their deaths. And no there is nothing else I need to confess. In fact I’d like to see what I can do to help young Harry and try and make up for the mistake of sending him to live with the Dursley’s.” said Dumbledore.

“Help him how?” asked Amelia.

“I’d like to come once a week and teach Harry, Susan too if you’ll allow it.” said Dumbledore.

“Susan already has tutors teaching her basic theory during the regular school year and preparing her for things like writing essays at Hogwarts and I was going to add Harry to those lessons, what else would you be able to teach them at their age? Neither of them have wands.” said Amelia.

“If you are agreeable we can get permission for them to have wands early and only for use in your manor. You know Nicholas Flamel was my mentor and Harry and Susan could learn a lot from me.” said Dumbledore.

“Why do I have the feeling that there’s more than just wanting to help Harry behind your offer of help?” asked Amelia.

“Because you are an intelligent woman.” said Dumbledore then proceeded to tell her about Voldemort not being fully gone and a Prophecy.

**Bones Manor**

When 3 o’clock came Amelia was glad to be able to go home. She hadn’t expected to see Andi still there when she came out of the floo though.

“Andi, what’s wrong, why are you still here?” asked Amelia.

“Harry got upset and ran off during the therapy part of my evaluation. Susan’s with him, but he refuses to talk to her and he won’t come back inside.” said Andi.

“Where is he?” asked Amelia.

Andi took Amelia to the garden where Harry was sitting rocking against a tree with Susan holding onto him and rubbing his back. Amelia got down on her knees beside him and pulled him into a hug and told him that it was going to be alright and that he’d never have to go through what the Dursley’s did to him again. Harry cried into Amelia’s shoulder and said he was sorry.

“What are you sorry for?” asked Amelia.

“I yelled at Andi and broke my glasses.” said Harry.

“That’s ok, Harry, I’m sure that Andi isn’t mad at you and we can fix your glasses or get you a new pair.” said Amelia.

“A new pair would be nice.” said Harry. “I’m sorry I wouldn’t talk to you, Susan. Thank you for staying out here with me. You two have done so much for me and I want to say that I don’t know what the love of a family is, but I think it’s what you have shown me and I want to say thank you and that I love you both.”

“You don’t have to thank us, Harry…” started Amelia.

“We love you, too.” said Susan tackling Harry to the ground while Amelia and Andi both laughed.


	7. First Lesson

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: First Lesson**

**Monday, August 7th, 1989**

After saying goodbye to Andi, Amelia had Harry and Susan sit down so she could tell them about Dumbledore’s offer. Susan was all for it when she heard that they would be allowed wands two years early, but Harry wanted to know why they were being given this opportunity. Amelia didn’t want to lie completely so she said,

“There are reasons that Dumbledore told me that I don’t think you are ready for, Harry. I know that is not what you want to hear, but I am asking you to trust me and know that when you are old enough to take it I will tell you.”

Harry wanted to argue and say that he deserved to know now, but after his breakdown earlier he thought that maybe she was right.

“What will he be teaching us?” asked Harry.

Amelia explained some about what they would be learning and that since they would be in Diagon Alley to get Harry a new pair of glasses that they would visit Ollivander’s as well. After some more talking, Mipsy popped in letting them know that dinner was ready. Amelia told them that after dinner they’d watch Ghostbusters.

**Tuesday, August 8th, 1989**

“Harry, stop!” yelled Amelia stopping Harry from running off after flooing back from Diagon Alley.

“Why?! So we can pretend that everything is fine while you keep things about my life from me?!” asked Harry.

“Harry I didn’t mean to keep this from you.” said Amelia.

“How would you…” Harry stopped when Susan took hold of his hand. It calmed him down a bit, but he was still upset. “How would you feel if on the same day that you first heard your parent’s names that you find out they were murdered?”

**Flashback - Ollivander’s**

“Madam Bones, Maple and Dragon Heartstring 9 inches. I trust your wand is serving you well?” asked Ollivander.

“My wand is fine, Mr. Ollivander. My niece, Susan and Harry are going to be…” Amelia started.

“Harry Potter. My, it seems only yesterday that Lily and James came in and got their wands.” said Ollivander.

“You knew my parents?” asked Harry shocked at hearing his parent’s names for the first time.

“Yes, such a tragedy what happened.” said Ollivander.

“You mean the car crash?” asked Harry.

Before Amelia could stop him Ollivander answered.

“No, my boy, your parents weren’t killed in a car crash. Don’t you know they were killed by You-Know-Who?” asked Ollivander.

“Who’s You-Know-Who?” asked Harry barely containing how upset he was.

“We don’t speak his name. Now I’ve been informed by Dumbledore that the two of you have been given permission to receive wands early as he will be giving you special lessons. Miss Bones why don’t we have you go first.” said Ollivander.

Ollivander pulled several boxes from behind the counter and opening one gave it to Susan. For a second she just stood there holding it before Ollivander told her to wave it at which she did and the tip caught fire. Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand putting out the fire and replacing it with another wand. After several more tries Susan ended up with a 10 inch Cyprus wand with a Dragon Heartstring core.

“Now for you Mr. Potter.” said Ollivander.

After trying double the amount of wands that Susan did Ollivander went further back in his shop and returned with another box. After blowing off a lot of dust he opened the box and handed the wand to Harry. Immediately a glow appeared and a gust of wind filled the shop signifying that the wand had chosen Harry as its companion.

“Curious. Very curious.” said Ollivander.

“What’s so curious, sir?” said Harry.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. What’s curious is that the Phoenix which provided the core to your wand provided another feather. That feather was in the wand that murdered your parents and gave you that scar.” said Ollivander.

Harry tried to contain his anger, but couldn’t.

“Then give me another wand!” yelled Harry.

“I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but the wand chooses the Wizard. You won’t find another that will work for you until…” Ollivander started.

Harry guessed at what Ollivander was going to say and snapped the wand in half throwing it on the floor.

“Give me another wand.” said Harry.

Harry ended up with an 11 inch Hawthorn and Thestral Hair. He didn’t say a word and left the shop and waited while Amelia paid for the wands.

**Present - Bones Manor**

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Harry.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I thought you knew. I know what your relatives did, but I never thought that you wouldn’t know about your parents.” said Amelia.

Harry was trying to get control of his emotions. Susan holding and rubbing his hand was helping, but not fully.

“Thank you, Susan. I’m sorry, but I need to be by myself for now.” said Harry as he pulled his hand away from her and ran upstairs.

Susan went to follow him, but Amelia stopped her.

“Susan, he said he needs to be alone.” said Amelia.

“Auntie, even though Harry says he wants to be alone he doesn’t mean it. He needs to know that someone understands what he’s going through and I’m going to do just that.” said Susan.

“You’re going to tell him…” started Amelia.

“Yes, Auntie.” said Susan.

Susan went upstairs and to Harry’s door. She didn’t knock, but just opened the door and walked in. Harry was sitting on his bed crying and having heard the door open he looked up.

“Susan, I said I want to be alone.” said Harry.

Susan ignored him and sat beside him on the bed. She reached over and took his hand and started rubbing it like before.

“Susan.” said Harry.

“I’m not leaving, Harry.” said Susan.

“Why? Why do you want to be here? To feel sorry for me?” asked Harry.

Susan was a little hurt by what he said, but understood where it was coming from.

“No, I don’t feel sorry for you, but I do understand what you’re feeling.” said Susan.

“How do you know…” Harry started, but stopped when he realized what Susan was saying. “I’m sorry, Susan. How old were you when you lost your parents?” asked Harry.

“They were killed a week before your mum and dad.” said Susan.

“How?” asked Harry.

“You-Know-Who killed them. I don’t even remember them. It’s always been just me and Auntie. She’s told me stories about them and how much they loved me and always tells me that they would be proud of me when I do something well, but I’ll never know if that’s true or not.” said Susan.

“I know that feeling too. Do you think my parents loved me?” asked Harry.

Susan turned facing Harry and pulled him into a hug.

“I know they did, Harry.” said Susan as she released him.

“What were your parent’s names?” asked Harry.

“Edgar and Samantha.” said Susan.

“I know they loved you, Susie.” said Harry.

“Susie?” asked Susan.

“Erm. I meant…” tried Harry.

“It’s ok. I like it. You can call me Susie.” said Susan.

“I don’t mean to bring the mood down, but do you know what You-Know-Who’s name really was?” asked Harry.

“I do, but I can’t tell you.” When Harry tried to object Susan stopped him. “I can’t tell you because Auntie will be very upset if I say his name. I did once before and I couldn’t sit down for a week.” said Susan.

“And rightly so.” said Amelia coming into the room. “Are you ok, Harry?”

“I’m feeling better and I’m glad that Susie came and talked to me.” said Harry.

Amelia saw the blush on her niece, but decided not to say anything about her new nickname.

“Harry, I’m going to tell you You-Know-Who’s name, but it is not to be repeated. You have to understand that when he was active people who said his name disappeared and people are rightly still terrified when they hear it.” Amelia took a few breaths and continued. “ His name was Voldemort.”

**Wednesday, August 9th, 1989**

After breakfast the next day, Harry, Susan and Amelia went to the sitting room and waited for Dumbledore to come through the floo. Harry was still curious as to why they were getting these lessons, but was just as excited as Susan wondering what they would learn today.

“Since I missed work yesterday I’ll be late coming home tonight. I want the two of you to promise me that you’ll pay attention to everything Dumbledore says and to be careful. I don’t want to come home to find the place burned down.” said Amelia.

“Yes, Auntie.” said Susan.

Amelia looked at Harry.

“Yes, Auntie.” said Harry with a grin.

Susan giggled, but Amelia’s response was interrupted by Dumbledore coming through the floo.

“Good morning, Madam Bones. Miss Bones, Mr. Potter. I hope you had a filling breakfast.” said Dumbledore.

“We did, Professor.” said Susan.

“Excellent. Now why don’t we sit down and have a small discussion before we start.” said Dumbledore.

“I’ll just be on my way. Remember you two. Behave.” said Amelia.

“Yes, Auntie.” said both Harry and Susan giggling.

Amelia flooed to the Ministry and Harry and Susan sat on the couch while Dumbledore took a chair.

“Mr. Potter…” started Dumbledore.

“Can you call me Harry, Professor?” asked Harry.

“Since you are not officially students that will be acceptable. You may also call me Albus. May I call you, Susan?” asked Dumbledore.

“Susie.” Harry whispered getting a smack from Susan for it while she giggled. Dumbledore chuckled as well.

“Yes, Albus, you may call me Susan.” said Susan once she stopped laughing.

“Now, Harry. I know you are curious as to why I am giving you and Susan these special lessons and while I won’t tell you all the reasons I will tell you that one of them is that I wish to make up to you for placing you with your Aunt and Uncle.” said Dumbledore.

Harry started to get upset at hearing that but let Dumbledore continue.

“I am very sorry for what you were put through there, Harry, but without a will made by your parents it was the only place to legally send you as they were your last living relatives. There are other reasons for giving you this training, but I’m afraid that you are too young for that information at this time. As for Susan she is getting this training as I did not think it would be fair to just train you and have her left out.” said Dumbledore.

“What is it that we will be learning?” asked Susan.

“I’ve brought with me the books that the professors have assigned for the coming first years and that is where we will start. Now I can imagine that you are thinking why would I just teach you first year material when you’ll be first years in two years and you’ll have to go over it again then. The answer to that is that when you start Hogwarts in addition to your regular classes and homework you’ll be working ahead into the upper year courses and unofficially be my apprentices where you will be learning advanced magic that is beyond what is taught at Hogwarts. While you are not allowed to move up a year at Hogwarts you can take the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s early as they are given by the Wizarding Examination office from the Ministry and not Hogwarts itself.” said Dumbledore.

Harry and Susan were on the edge of their seats with what Dumbledore was explaining that they’d be doing.

“We’ll be meeting every weekday until Hogwarts starts and then we’ll meet every other week throughout the school year so a lot of this will be on you to study when I’m not here. For today we are going to get you acquainted with and used to your wand. Now stand up and draw your wands. We’re going to work on your aim today with a paintball charm.” said Dumbledore as he waved his hand over Harry and Susan making several targets appear over their clothes.

Harry and Susan grinned at each other as Dumbledore explained how to cast the paintball charm and what they were going to be doing.

**Lunchtime**

Amelia had a lot of work to do, but couldn’t stop herself from thinking about how the lesson with Dumbledore went today. She decided to surprise them and go home and have lunch with them since it would be late when she got home tonight and wanted to hear what they thought of what they were going to be doing with Dumbledore. She took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace calling, “Bones Manor.” As she stepped out of the fireplace into the sitting room a red blur went past her and she was struck with a ball of pink paint that splattered all over the front of her robes. She looked up and saw the shocked face of Harry as he lowered his wand.

“I’m so sorry. I was aiming for Susie.” said Harry looking terrified.

Amelia looked from Harry to Susan and all around the sitting room that was covered in paint of all colors.

“Susan.” said Amelia.

“Yes, Auntie?” asked Susan.

“Never mind.” said Amelia as she turned back to the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder and tossed it into the fire returning to her office.

“Susie?” said Harry.

“Yes, Harry?” asked Susan.

“What just happened?” asked Harry.

“I don’t know, Harry. I don’t know.” said Susan.


	8. More Letters, Birthdays and Hogwarts Letters

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8: More Lessons, Birthdays and Hogwarts Letters**

**Wednesday August 9th, 1989**

When Amelia flooed back home again late that night she was glad to see that the sitting room was spotless, but she was surprised because Harry and Susan were cuddled up with each other sleeping on the couch. They looked so cute together, but she didn’t want this to become a habit so she went to wake them and get them to their bedrooms. When she got closer she could see that both of them had what looked like dried up tears all down their cheeks.

“Harry, Susan, wake up.” said Amelia while softly touching them to wake them up.

Harry jumped awake and when he saw Amelia he brought his knees up to himself and started rocking and crying which made Susan fully wake up. Susan ignored her Aunt and took hold of Harry and started whispering to him,

“Harry, it’s ok. Remember I told you, Auntie is not going to beat you nor is she going to make you go back to the Dursley’s. You are our family now, Harry. We love you.”

Susan repeated this over and over several times before she turned to Amelia.

“You’re not getting rid of Harry, are you Auntie? I promised him you wouldn’t, but we both saw how mad you were earlier and… please Auntie. I promised him. We looked in the first year Charms book and learned the Cleaning Charm and got rid of all the paint. Mipsy wanted to do it, but we told her no and did it. Please, Auntie.” begged Susan while starting to cry as well.

Amelia took hold of both of them and pulled them both in a hug.

“I’m so sorry that you thought I was going to hurt you or get rid of you, Harry. I promise that will never happen. I wasn’t really mad at you. I was upset when I flooed in and got hit and I shouldn’t have left like that, but after I got back to my office I just started laughing. Harry, like Susan said we love you. You are my family forever.” said Amelia.

She let them go and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s been a long day for all of us. Why don’t we all go to sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow.” said Amelia.

Susan and Harry agreed and groggily followed Amelia upstairs.

**Wednesday, July 31st, 1991**

After the paintball incident Amelia talked to Susan and Harry and explained to them that while it was ok to have fun with what they were learning, what she walked into that afternoon was unacceptable. Harry and Susan, being children, said they understood, but sometimes got a little too excited with what they were doing and things got out of hand. There were a few more incidents where Harry thought he was going to be hurt or gotten rid of, but eventually those thoughts went away and he accepted that just because she got upset sometimes didn’t mean that she was mad at him.

As for the lessons, both Harry and Susan absorbed everything they could. For the practical subjects Transfiguration, D.A.D.A. and Charms they were done with the first year material by the time Halloween came around. For the other subjects Potions was easy for Harry while Susan struggled with measuring and portioning the ingredients properly. Neither of them liked doing Herbology or reading the History of Magic text. History was just _boring_ is what they told her and they understood Herbology well enough and knew the material they just didn’t like the dirtiness of it, which was funny because Amelia couldn’t stop them from tackling each other and rolling around on the ground whenever they were playing outside. Astronomy they made due with book knowledge, because Amelia wouldn’t let them stay up late enough to do any of the outside work for it. She promised that after their 11th birthdays she would let them stay up late to look through the telescope a couple nights so they were used to it before having to do it for class once a week at Hogwarts.

Two weeks before their 10th birthdays Amelia had to give _the talk_ to Harry and Susan. Harry having seen Susan sunbathing on that first day that he arrived never became an issue. It was embarrassing, but even though she had started developing a little it wasn’t much and it was forgotten. Susan was told that sunbathing was no longer allowed, but with work and everything going on, Amelia didn’t notice how fast Susan was developing in that area until at breakfast one morning Susan came down in her nightgown and she was close to coming out of the top of her gown. Amelia was nice enough to talk to the two of them separately, but she could tell that they had compared the conversations she’d had with them by the blushes they had around each other in the two weeks leading up to their birthdays. She knew that Susan liked Harry and not in a brotherly way, and she was pretty sure the same about Harry for Susan, but she still held on to the hope that she had a few more years before she had to worry about that can of Flobberworms.

The following year was more of the same with the lessons. Amelia was sure that Harry and Susan could take their O.W.L.s for the practical courses already, but Dumbledore wanted them to take the O.W.L.s at the Ministry during the summer after their second year. The N.E.W.T.s would then be taken during the summer after their fourth year.

At Christmas time Dumbledore convinced Amelia to purchase brooms for both Harry and Susan with the excuse that the school brooms were in bad shape and it would be better for them to learn to fly on a quality broom so they both received Cleansweep 11’s as gifts. When she asked him why the school doesn’t just replace the school brooms he said that the Governor’s never approve the funds for them.

On Valentine’s day of all days Amelia’s hope for that few years before Susan and Harry showed each other how they felt was blasted into smithereens. Like she always did when Susan was younger and even last year with Harry there too Amelia took off early and flooed home to surprise the kids with candy. When she came out of the floo she saw that their work that they were supposed to be doing for Dumbledore’s next lesson was forgotten on the coffee table and Harry and Susan were kissing on the couch. To be fair they were chaste kisses and nowhere near being inappropriate and their hands didn’t leave each other’s arms as they were holding each other, but still it was a shock. Now before their 10th birthdays she had given them a generic talk because she was the nice Aunt and this is what she gets because of it. Well not this time. This time she sat them both together and went into details about the dangers of what they were getting themselves into and she was happy that she put the fear of Merlin into Harry on what would happen if he did anything to Susan. Ok afterwards she felt a little bad because by her estimation it was about two and a half weeks before Harry would even touch Susan again, but she’d never admit that to him, although she did tell Susan that if she wanted to do anything further with Harry later much later in the years to come to talk to her before doing anything.

After what seems like a very short time it was time for Harry and Susan’s 11th Birthday party. Like the year before they were sharing a party on Harry’s Birthday. They were supposed to have gotten their Hogwarts Letters already, but Dumbledore decided to bring them both with him to make sure that he got some cake.

After presents were opened and cake and ice cream was eaten Harry took Susan’s hand and turned her toward him.

“Susan, I know we’re going to meet new people and possibly we’ll end up in different houses at Hogwarts, but you are everything I want in my life. Will you be my girlfriend?” asked Harry.

Susan squealed and launched herself at Harry kissing him and saying yes.

“Hang on. Sorry to interrupt your P.D.A. you two, but you’ve been kissing each other for the last 5 months weren’t you already boyfriend and girlfriend?” asked Amelia.

“It was just kissing, Auntie. He never asked me to be his girlfriend before. He kissed Hannah too.” said Susan.

“Susan! You promised not to tell!” yelled Hannah.

“Ah to be young again.” said Dumbledore.


	9. To Hogwarts...Finally

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9: To Hogwarts…Finally**

**Sunday, September 1st, 1991**

**Bones Manor**

“I swear the two of them are going to be the death of me.” said Amelia to herself. “Susan, Harry, I told you to be down here and ready 30 minutes ago!”

“We’ve just got a few more things to pack, Auntie!” Susan yelled down the stairs.

“If you’d finished last night like I told you instead of kissing we wouldn’t be running late!” yelled Amelia then after another 5 minutes she added. “You’d better not be kissing right now!”

She was just about to head up the stairs to get them when they came running down the stairs and into the sitting room.

“Finally. Let’s go or you’ll miss the train.” said Amelia rushing them toward the fireplace.

The three of them exited the floo right behind a group of redheads.

“Running late as well, Mrs. Weasley?” asked Amelia as they all hurried to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

“Always with this bunch.” said Mrs. Weasley.

They all managed to make it onto Platform 9 ¾ with a few minutes to spare amazingly.

As the Weasley’s got on the train, Amelia hugged Harry and Susan.

“No time for long goodbyes. I love you, both and we’ll see each other at the Yule Break. Take care of each other. And I better not get letters about you getting caught kissing all over the castle.” said Amelia.

“You won’t, Auntie. I love you.” said Susan.

“I love you, Auntie. Don’t worry we’ll be good.” said Harry.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Harry. Now hurry onboard.” said Amelia.

Harry and Susan made it onboard just before the train started to move. Amelia stood there for a while long after the train was gone. The mischief those two got into especially with what they learned from Dumbledore made for and interesting two years and you’d think she’d be ready for the break. But bugger it all she was going to miss them.

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry and Susan walked down the whole train and finally found a compartment with room in it for them, but they still knocked on the door and asked nicely if they could join them.

Two of the boy’s got up and ushered them in and started talking back and forth.

“Come in, come in…”

“we saw you earlier and…”

“knew you’d have to join us.”

“One of the problems with…”

“running as late as…”

“late as we always do.” the boys finished together.

“Ok, thank you.” said Harry as he and Susan sat down.

“I’m Fred Weasley and…”

“I’m George Weasley.”

“This little stitch is…”

“our brother Ronald.”

“He’ll be an ickle…”

“first year like you.” said Fred and George.

“It’s good to meet you all. I’m Susan Bones and this is my boyfriend Harry Potter.” said Susan.

“Are you really?” asked Fred and George.

“Do you have the scar?” asked Ron speaking up for the first time.

“Ronald, that’s very…”

“to ask of someone…”

“you’ve just met.” said Fred and George.

“I’m sorry.” said Ron.

“It’s ok.” said Harry.

“Now that we’ve all…”

“been introduced. Would…”

“you mind keeping our…”

“dear little brother…”

“company? We’ve got…”

“go find Lee and we’d…”

“be ever so thankful to you.” said Fred and George.

“No, problem. As long as that’s ok with you, Ron.” said Harry.

Ron just nodded and Fred and George took off out of the compartment.

“Where are your trunks?” asked Ron.

“We shrunk them and put them in our pockets. Are your brother’s always like that?” asked Susan.

“Yeah. I takes a bit to get used to.” said Ron.

“What house do you think you’ll get into?” asked Harry.

“My whole family has always been in Gryffindor so that’s most likely where I’ll go. Anything would be good though except for Slytherin.” said Ron.

Harry was going to ask what was wrong with Slytherin, but thought better of it.

“What’s your favorite Quidditch team? The Chudley Cannons are mine.” said Ron.

“Go ahead, Harry. Tell Ron your favorite Quidditch team.” said Susan grinning evilly.

“The Holyhead Harpies.” said Harry blushing.

“And why do you like them so much?” asked Susan.

“Because all those witches are hot. I should’ve never told you that.” said Harry while Ron and Susan were laughing.

“There you are! We didn’t see you on the platform and I was wondering if the two of you missed the train.” said Hannah coming into the compartment. She saw the shade of red on Harry’s face and added. “Either we got to the part of the conversation about the Holyhead Harpies or that time when Harry did a cannonball into the pool and lost his shorts.”

“Hannah!” yelled Harry.

After the trolley lady sold them some snacks for the ride the compartment door opened again and a girl named Hermione Granger asked if they’d seen a toad that the boy behind her, Neville had lost. After getting the toads name Harry summoned Trevor the toad and returned him to Neville.

“That spell isn’t in the first year material. How do you know it?” asked Hermione.

“We’ve studied a bit ahead.” said Susan. “Don’t worry though not everyone does so you won’t be far behind anyone else.”

Hermione and Neville went back to their compartment then about an hour before they’d get to Hogwarts their compartment door was opened again by three boys. The blonde on in the front spoke.

“My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I’m looking for Harry Potter.”

Ron snickered at his name.

“Well I know it isn’t you. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You’re obviously a Weasley.” said Draco.

Harry had enough of the boy, but thought that he should introduce himself so he’d leave.

“I’m Harry Potter. This is my girlfriend, Susan Bones and her best friend Hannah Abbott. I guess you already know Ron Weasley.” said Harry.

“I’ll give you credit for your taste in choosing your girlfriend and your friendship with Miss Abbott as they both come from good pure families. But you should be careful of interacting with certain people. If things had went differently with your guardianship you would’ve learned this already. If you’d like some help in knowing who the right sort is I can help you there.” said Draco holding out his hand.

Harry took his hand and said,

“We’re just starting out in the school year and while I appreciate your offer I think we’re all a little young to be considered the wrong sort. I think it’s better if I find friends who share the same values as I do. I don’t know you well enough to say that’s not possible with you, but we’ll have to see. I hope you don’t see this as a dismissal as I don’t wish to start the year with an enemy because of a miscommunication.”

“I understand. Let’s table this and see where we stand once you’re more aware of those of your peers.” said Draco before turning and leaving with the two boys who weren’t introduced.

“I’m sorry about the insults he gave you, Ron. I wish I could’ve gotten him to apologize to you, but I didn’t think it would happen.” said Harry.

“It’s ok.” said Ron.

An announcement was made that they were fifteen minutes from Hogsmeade Station so Harry and Ron left the compartment so that Susan and Hannah could change into their robes and then the girls let them do the same. The four of them got off the train and headed to wear they heard a giant man calling,

“Firs’ year’s, Firs’ year’s o’er ‘ere.”

They were told that they’d be riding in boats up to the castle. Each boat held four so Harry, Susan, Hannah and Ron rode in one. The view of the castle was magnificent and Harry and Susan like all the others were excited to experience the magic the castle had.

Once everyone was out of the boats they continued up the stairs to the main doors of the castle where Hagrid stopped and knocked three times before a very stern looking woman opened the door.

“Is this everybody, Hagrid?” asked the woman.

“Yes, Professor McGonagall. E’ryone is all accounted fer.” said Hagrid.

“Very well, follow me everyone. My name is Professor McGonagall. I’m the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now when we are ready for you you’ll enter through these doors where you’ll be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you are at Hogwarts your houses are like your family. Just like your real families good behavior is rewarded, but bad behavior is punished just as swiftly. Take a moment to smarten yourselves up while I go and see if they are ready for you.” said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Susan already knew how they would be sorted, but it was fun listening to the various theories from the others around them. Hermione was mumbling everything she’d read so far thinking it was a quiz, while the most outlandish one was Ron saying that Fred and George told them they had to fight a Troll to be sorted. Not too much longer Professor McGonagall came back and told her to follow her.

All the older students were already at their house tables watching the first years be led in. Harry heard Hermione telling someone about the enchanted ceiling. When they got to the front of the room Harry and Susan waved to Dumbledore causing him to smile and wave back to them.

“Before you are sorted, Professor Dumbledore has a few words for you.” said Professor McGonagall.

“Welcome to Hogwarts first years and to our returning students welcome back. I have a few notices for you before we get on with the sorting. First years should know that the Dark Forrest that surrounds the school is considered out of bounds and is forbidden for you to enter without proper supervision. Some of our older students would do well to remember this as well. Also Mr. Filch has asked to remind you that magic is prohibited from being used in the corridors. Also this year the third floor corridor is closed until further notice. Only venture there if you want a swift and painful death.” said Dumbledore.

“Students, when I call your name come forward and sit on the stool. I’ll place the Sorting Hat on your Head and you’ll be placed in your house. Hannah Abbott!” said Professor McGonagall.

Harry took hold of Susan’s hand for a second as Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff to the cheers of the older students at that table.

“Susan Bones!” called Professor McGonagall.

Susan was placed into Hufflepuff and the older students cheered again as she joined their table. Harry barely paid attention to where the others were sorted as he was trying to decide what he wanted to do. Susan knew that she would go to Hufflepuff and didn’t want to go anywhere else because she also knew that’s where Hannah would be sorted. Harry wanted to be where Susan was, but they weren’t sure that he’d end up there. Susan had told him that it didn’t matter where he was sorted that she was still his girlfriend and that they’d have plenty of time together. Harry and Susan both knew that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had their classes together and Gryffindor was paired with Slytherin so he had an idea of where he was going to try to go if the hat tried to put him somewhere he didn’t want.

“Harry Potter!” called Professor McGonagall.

There was a bunch of whispering and pointing as he walked up and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on him and he heard a voice in his head.

 _“Ah, interesting, very interesting. I saw you in the head of the Bones girl earlier. I’d place you with her in Hufflepuff, but I can see that as you are now you only have loyalty to one other person other than her and that wouldn’t do. You have plenty of ambition to make it into Slytherin. Your lessons with Dumbledore have proven that, plenty of courage too for Gryffindor from what you went through in the past, but I think your lessons with Dumbledore point us in the best direction for you with as fast as you have advanced. Yes, yes perfect. Better be…_ Ravenclaw!”

The only word that was heard out loud was when the house was called. Harry was very happy as he went to the table where the older students were cheering. He’d gotten the House he’d wanted if he wasn’t able to get Hufflepuff with Susan and he didn’t have to beg the hat to do it. He looked over at Susan and she was smiling at him and he could tell that she was happy too.

Once the sorting was done with Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin. Dumbledore said the words,

“Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak.”

Harry knew those words were the names of the four House Elves that would magically make the food appear on the house tables.

Everyone started talking and introducing themselves while they ate. Harry tried to stay interested in what the others were saying, but he was already missing Susan and felt out of sorts being around all these new people.

When the feast was over Dumbledore gave a few more announcements then sent everyone to their dorms.

The female prefect for Ravenclaw introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater after glaring at her male counterpart who didn’t want to talk to the first years. She explained everything they saw on the way to the dorms and even told them where some shortcuts were that would get them to classes on time.

Harry was excited when he found out that Ravenclaw’s had their own rooms and didn’t have to share with the others as this gave them the privacy to do any self study they wished. Penelope told them that after classes tomorrow they’d have a house meeting with their Head of House, Professor Flitwick and so they would all have to be here and after the meeting they would all walk to dinner together.

Finally feeling tired from the day, Harry laid down and pulled the covers of his four poster bed over him quietly saying,

“Goodnight, Susan. Goodnight, Amelia.” before sleep took him.


	10. Classes and How to Use a Troll to Make a Friend

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10: Classes and How to Use a Troll to Make a Friend**

**Monday, September 2nd, 1991**

Harry woke up and quickly got ready for the day and headed out of the common room to go to breakfast. When he got to the Great Hall Susan and Hannah were already there so he joined them at the Hufflepuff table.

How was your first night in Ravenclaw? Did you sleep ok?” asked Susan.

“It was fine. We get our own room which is great.” said Harry.

Susan could tell that he was happy, but didn’t like how he sounded when he said it was fine.

“Are we allowed to sit at other tables?” asked Hannah.

“Yes, Dumbledore told us that we only have to be at our house table for the Start of Term Feast, the Halloween Feast and the Leaving Feast.” said Susan.

“That is correct Miss Bones, however we prefer for the students to get their schedules before moving to a different table.” said Professor Sprout while handing Hannah and Susan their schedules. She then handed a schedule to Harry. “Professor Flitwick asked me to give this to you since I would be coming over here anyways.”

“Thank you, Professor.” said Harry.

“You’re welcome, Mister Potter.” said Professor Sprout.

After Professor Sprout headed further down the table Susan asked,

“Are you going to tell me what was wrong with last night or do I have to write Auntie?”

Harry sighed.

“I didn’t really connect with any of the others at the Ravenclaw table during the feast and I started to miss you and Auntie and the only thing good about last night was finding that I would get my own room.” said Harry.

“It’ll get better, Harry. Eventually you’ll get used to other people and make some new friends. You need someone other than me and Hannah to talk to.” said Susan.

“Speak for yourself, Susan. I am all that anyone could need as a friend.” said Hannah snootily.

“Just remember that I’m the one that gets to kiss Harry. You had your chance to take him away from me and you lost it.” said Susan.

“Quiet, Susan. I don’t want anyone else to know about that.” said Hannah.

Harry laughed.

“You think this is funny? I think that every female student here would like to see some of the Pensieve memories I could provide with you in them.” said Hannah.

Harry stopped laughing at that.

In order to get credit in their classes, Harry and Susan just had to show that they could do the spell and then help the other students during practical classes while they were free to read at their own pace during theory classes and they were assigned different homework assignments as well. Everyone thought it was strange that the two first years were helping to teach them the material, but they were able to explain it to them in ways that the professor’s or the books couldn’t.

In their first Potions class they found that not all the professor’s were completely on board with their advanced learning with the Headmaster.

“Mister Potter, our new celebrity.” said Professor Snape with a sneer. “Potter, what would you get if you add powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?”

“Along with several other ingredients they make the Draught of Living Death.” said Harry.

“One point from Ravenclaw. You will end all answers with sir.” said Professor Snape. “Miss Bones, where would you look if I asked you to find a Bezoar?”

Susan was pissed that he took a point from Harry and didn’t award points for knowing a fifth year question.

“Other than your potions cabinet you’ll find them in the stomach of a goat, sir.” said Susan.

“That’ll be one point from Hufflepuff for your cheek.” said Professor Snape. “Potter, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?”

“There is no difference. They are different names for the same plant. Another name for it is Aconite, sir.” said Harry.

Professor Snape stared at Harry for a minute before yelling at the others for not writing down the answers in their notes.

**Friday, September 6th, 1991**

Classes continued to go well for the most part in their first week. Professor Snape continued to bully and Harry and wouldn’t allow him and Susan to work ahead. Professor Sprout was happy with the knowledge they showed in her class, but could tell that they really didn’t like working with the plants. While their classmates slept through History of Magic they used the time to read ahead in D.A.D.A., Charms and Transfiguration as those three were their favorite classes. They were especially glad that they only had Astronomy once a week because Susan really disliked missing out on her sleep and begged him to carry her to and from the Astronomy Tower.

Today was their flying lesson. Hogwarts only gave one lesson on flying and all the houses were taught together after their last class at the end of their first week of classes. Madame Hooch told all of them to stand beside a broom then instructed them to hold their hand over the broom and say up which would make the broom come up to their hand. As they already had practice with the brooms that were bought for them at Christmas, Harry and Susan were among the few that the brooms immediately responded to. After several minutes more students were able to get their broom to come to them and those that couldn’t Madame Hooch just told to pick them up.

After everyone had their broom she told them to mount them and instructed them to kick up hard and to hover for a couple minutes then lean forward to lower themselves back to the ground. Either because he was nervous or because the broom had something wrong with it, Neville’s broom continued to rise when he kicked off the ground and started speeding around the castle eventually knocking him off. Madame Hooch had been knocked over so Harry and Susan both pulled out their wands and slowed down Neville’s fall, but he still ended up with a broken wrist. Madame Hooch gave them both five points and took Neville up to the Hospital Wing and warned everyone that if she saw them in the air they’d be expelled.

After Madame Hooch left Harry heard Malfoy and Ron arguing. Apparently a Remembrall that Neville got from his grandmother had fallen out of his robes when he fell and Malfoy was going to hide it up in a tree for Neville to find.

“Malfoy give that to Ron so he can return it to Neville.” said Harry.

“Why don’t you come up here and make me scarhead.” said Draco.

Harry wasn’t about to get in trouble for not following Madame Hooch’s orders so he pointed his wand at Draco and said,

“Accio Remembrall.”

Draco didn’t let go of the ball so he was pulled with it which caused him to fall off the broom hitting the ground hard. Unfortunately for him Madame Hooch had just returned and she wasn’t too happy as she took him to the Hospital Wing to be checked out before going to the Headmaster’s office. She dismissed the rest of the students and said that if they wanted further instruction they’d have to ask the older students or see her to schedule time when she was available.

At dinner that night Draco came up to Harry at the Hufflepuff table.

“Are they letting you have one last meal before sending you back home, Malfoy?” asked Harry.

“My father’s on the Board of Governors and he’d never allow me to be expelled.” said Draco.

“So your daddy has to fight all your battles for you?” asked Harry.

“At least I have a father, Potter. But if you want I’ll show you that I don’t need my father to take care of you. I challenge you to a Wizard’s Duel tonight at Midnight in the trophy room.” said Draco.

Before Susan could stop him Harry agreed.

Just before Midnight Harry left the common room and ran right into Susan and Hannah.

“What are you doing here?” asked Harry.

“We’re here to stop you from doing something stupid.” said Hannah.

“Harry, I know what Malfoy said was wrong, but you know that if you fight him you could end up hurting him.” said Susan.

“He’d deserve it.” said Harry.

“That might be true, but I don’t want to see you get expelled or thrown into Azkaban when his father comes to the school to see what’s left of his son.” said Susan.

“I’m not backing out of this. I promise to only use spells from first and second year.” said Harry.

Susan looked like she still wanted to talk him out of going, but she sighed and said,

“Fine, but we’re going with you.”

On their walk to the trophy room they found Neville. Apparently he got lost and couldn’t find his way to Gryffindor’s Common Room. They tried to tell him how to get there, but he was scared to go by himself and stayed with them. They got to the trophy room and nobody was there. After a few minutes of waiting they saw Filch’s cat Mrs. Norris and heard Filch coming and they ran from the trophy room and down a darkened corridor. They found a door that was locked and opened it to hide inside.

“We’ll just stay in here until Filch goes away.” said Harry.

In reply he heard whimpering coming from behind him. He turned and saw Hannah and Susan holding onto each other while Neville was half trying to block them from the three-headed dog that was quickly getting over its surprise at being woken up by the four first years.

‘Screw this. I’d rather take Filch.’ thought Harry as he quickly got the door open allowing them to narrowly get out before being eaten by the dog. Surprisingly Filch was no longer in the corridor.

As they walked Neville back to the Gryffindor Common Room and while he escorted Susan and Hannah to Hufflepuff he was bombarded with I told you so’s from the two girls. Once he was in his bed back in Ravenclaw though, he started thinking about what was under the trapdoor the three-headed dog was standing on.

**Saturday, September 7th, 1991**

During breakfast the next day Harry and Susan got a message from Professor Dumbledore that he wanted to see them when they were done eating and that he was rather fond of licorice wands.

They told Hannah that they would meet up with her afterwards and headed up to the office. As soon as they made it up the stairs passed the Gargoyle, Dumbledore told them to come in before they could even knock on the door.

“Thank you, Miss Bones and Mr. Potter for coming to see me. I promise that I won’t take up too much of your time. I know the weekend is important for young people such as you to relax after a busy week.” said Dumbledore as Harry and Susan took the seats in front of Dumbledore’s desk. “How has the first week of classes gone?”

Susan and Harry both said that classes were going very well so far.

“I’m told that most of the professor’s are rather impressed with your work so far and are excited to see what’s to come.” said Dumbledore.

“I bet I know who’s not impressed.” said Harry under his breath, but Dumbledore heard him.

“Yes, I’m afraid there are some passed issues that are keeping Professor Snape from singing your praises, but I assure you that you are doing quite well in that class and I have informed him that regardless of his personal issues with you he is to grade your work fairly.” said Dumbledore.

“I hope he follows what you said.” said Susan.

“I’m sure he will. Now as we will not be able to meet as often over the school year I wish to give you several assignments that you can work on for me between now and the Yule Holidays. There’s no time limit to turn them in other than it must be before you take the Express home for the holidays.” said Dumbledore handing them each several parchments. “Madame Pince has been informed that you are allowed access to the restricted section as some of the information for these assignments is located in there, but I warn you to be careful and only handle the books that are listed in your assignments.”

Harry and Susan both agreed and after a little more conversation Professor Dumbledore dismissed them.

**Thursday, October 31st, 1991**

Through the rest of September and October things were pretty normal. Harry told Susan and Hannah about the trapdoor, but it was eventually forgotten as classes got busier now that they were passed the introductions and focusing more on actually learning spells.

Today was Halloween and already Harry was in a bad mood. He knew that everyone was happy about the holiday and the celebration of the day the Dark Lord was defeated, but no matter how irrational the thought was, he couldn’t help but feel that they were celebrating his family’s death.

At lunch Neville sat at the Hufflepuff table and told them about Ron and Hermione’s altercation during and after Charm’s class. Susan got up and went to the Gryffindor table and smacked Ron in the back of the head and yelled at him before leaving the Great Hall to look for Hermione. Neville looked at Harry and said,

“Your girlfriend is scary when she’s mad.”

“Remember that if you ever decide to say something stupid or mean.” said Harry.

The time to head down to the feast came and Hermione and Susan still hadn’t turned up. Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table watching everyone laugh and talk while they stuffed their faces with candy when the Great Hall doors burst open and Professor Quirrel came running in yelling, “Troll! In the Dungeons! Troll in the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know.” before passing out on the floor.

Everyone started screaming and Dumbledore got everyone’s attention and told the prefects to lead the students to their houses. Harry knew that Susan and Hermione didn’t know about the Troll and got Parvati’s and Lavender’s attention and asked if they knew where she had went. They told him that she was crying in the girl’s bathroom on the 2nd floor. As everyone was being lead out of the Great Hall he snuck away and headed to make sure that Susan and Hermione got to safety. When he got to the bathroom though, he heard screaming coming from inside. He opened the door and saw Hermione cowered under the sinks and while Susan was dodging the Trolls club and throwing spells at it to no effect.

“Susan! Remember Trolls are very resistant to magic!” yelled Harry which made the Troll focus on him and it started coming toward him.

“Glaceus!” yelled Harry while pointing his wand at the ground making it ice over and the Troll slipped and fell on its back losing its club which fell hard into his head knocking him out.

Hermione and Susan came around the Troll and hugged Harry just as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel entered the bathroom.

“What are the three of you doing here?” asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione told the Professors the truth about Ron making her cry and how Susan had tried for hours to comfort her before the Troll came in. Susan admitted that her fear got the best of her and she tried to take it out forgetting about how resistant Trolls were to magic. Harry added his part of the story as well.

“It is commendable that you wanted to make sure that Miss Granger and Miss Bones were ok, but you should’ve let a prefect know instead of coming on your own. Five points will be taken from Ravenclaw as a reminder to seek help. However fifteen points will be awarded to Ravenclaw for your successful defense of your fellow students. Do any of you require the Hospital Wing?” asked Professor McGonagall.

All three of them said they didn’t and they were told to go to their common rooms where the feast was being continued.

**Friday, November 1st, 1991**

The next day Hermione joined Harry, Susan and Hannah at breakfast and that’s how you use a Troll to make a friend.

**Author’s Note: It’s 3:30 in the morning where I’m at, but I wanted to get this chapter finished. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have** **left Kudos. Please leave Kudos and a comment to let me know what you think about the story.  
**


	11. Have Yourself A Merry Little Kissmas

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 11: Have Yourself a Merry Little Kissmas**

**Thursday, December 19th, 1991**

After Halloween the pace in classes started to pick up as they headed toward midterms before the Yule Break. Professor McGonagall wrote a letter to Ron’s parents and he was given two weeks of detention and made to publicly apologize to Hermione. The Howler he received from Mrs. Weasley was horrible.

Harry and Susan finished the assignments that Dumbledore had given them and were on their way to turn them in before returning to their dorms to finish packing as they would be going home tomorrow. They made it to the top of the stairs and Dumbledore called them in before they knocked.

“One of these days I’ll find out how you do that.” said Harry while he and Susan handed Dumbledore their parchments.

“If you do, you’ll be the first to figure it out. Let me give you a little help by removing two wrong answers. The Gargoyle doesn’t tell me who is coming up and I can’t see through the door. I’ll have some more assignments for you after the break, but I want to run an idea by the two of you. It has already been approved by your Aunt and your Heads of House. The classes that you help with are doing considerably better than the ones where you aren’t, specifically the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes. If you agree I’d like to pull you off your regular schedule and have you assist different classes. If this works out well, next year you’d be assisting both first year and second year classes. I’d add the third and fourth year classes as well, but I don’t think you’d be received well by the older students. When the class is only reading or working on theory you are free to use that time for your own studies.” said Dumbledore.

Harry and Susan both agreed and Dumbledore wished them a happy Yule and asking that if they were going to get him a gift his greatest wish was for a pair of warm wool socks.

**Friday, December 20th, 1991**

Harry, Susan and Hannah said goodbye to Hermione as she left through the barrier to find her parents then searched the crowd on the platform for Amelia and Hannah’s parents. When they found them Susan ran and hugged Amelia screaming, “Auntie!”

“Well I guess someone missed me.” said Amelia when she was hit again as Harry hugged her as well.

“I’m sorry to interrupt the three of you, but where are Mum and Dad?” asked Hannah.

“Your parents couldn’t get away from work and asked me to keep an eye on you. I told them I’d suffer through it.” said Amelia laughing. “We’re going to Diagon Alley so the three of you can get presents for each other and your friends. And don’t forget about me. If you do I’ll just have to take my pick from your piles on Christmas Day.”

The four of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley.

“Susan, Hannah. I need to talk to Harry for a bit. Why don’t the two of you head over to Fortescue’s and wait for us. It’ll be a while.” said Amelia.

Susan and Hannah ran off after getting some Galleons from Amelia.

“How are you, Harry?” asked Amelia.

“What do you mean, Auntie? I’m fine.” said Harry.

“I know that’s what you say, Harry. Every letter I got from you said you were doing fine, but I can read between the lines. Also I have a niece who cares for you very much and she wrote letters to me also.” said Amelia.

Harry sighed but started talking.

“It’s hard, Auntie. I never had friends before Susan and Hannah and even in the two years living with you it’s just been the three of us. I don’t know how to deal with the others.” said Harry.

“Susan told me that Neville Longbottom joins you every once in a while at the Hufflepuff Table and that since Halloween Hermione Granger always eats with the three of you.” said Amelia.

“Yeah, I think the two of them will end up being good friends. There’s one thing I could use your help with for when we go back to Hogwarts.” said Harry.

“What’s that?” asked Amelia.

“Hannah keeps threatening to show embarrassing memories of me to all the girls at Hogwarts.” said Harry.

“Oh, no you don’t, Harry. I’m not getting involved in that. You and Susan tease Hannah constantly and that’s with me not even knowing what happened with this kiss with Hannah that Susan mentioned. You wouldn’t want to enlighten me about that would you?” asked Amelia.

“Uhm… no, Auntie. Why are we going to Gringott’s?” asked Harry. He hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going.

“I got a letter from the Goblins a couple days ago. The Ministry is slow in informing the Goblins on anything so they just found out that I was your Guardian. Because of House laws, my guardianship doesn’t give me any control over your inheritance left to you by your parents so I never even thought anything about it as typically you wouldn’t have access to anything until you turned 17 other than maybe a trust vault. Anyway the Goblins were wondering why you hadn’t come in to see them after your 11th birthday so I told them we’d visit after you got back from Hogwarts.” said Amelia.

Harry and Amelia went inside. The bank was busy so they had to wait for a bit in line. When it was their turn Amelia asked to see Account Manager Swiftnut. The teller called for Griphook to lead them and they were soon seated in the office.

“Madame Bones, Lord Potter. Thank you for seeing me today.” said Swiftnut.

“I’m sorry, but did you say Lord Potter?” asked Amelia.

“Yes, Madame Bones, you heard me right. As the last of his line and with no will made by his parents naming another, Harry is Lord Potter with all rights and responsibilities that come with that title.” said Swiftnut.

“But he’s just 11.” said Amelia. “No offense Harry, but you don’t understand what he’s saying. This makes you an adult in our world and there will be certain people who will try to take advantage of you when they find out.”

“I understood what you meant, Auntie.” said Harry.

“Legally his age is of no consequence, but you are correct, Madame Bones. I’m going to assume that just because he’s now an adult that you’re not just going to kick him to the curb as the Muggles say.” said Swiftnut. 

“Of course not.” said Amelia.

“Then you’ll be there to make sure that nobody takes advantage of Lord Potter. Also as you are already on the Wizengamot and Lord Potter is still in school you should act as his Proxy. Lord Potter if you would I need three drops of your blood on this parchment and it’ll unseal and reactivate the Potter Family Vault. Your Trust Vault will be closed and reabsorbed into the Family Vault as it was never used anyways.” said Swiftnut.

“If the vault was sealed how is Hogwarts getting paid?” asked Amelia.

“James and Lily paid for Hogwarts in full shortly after Harry was born. As well as unsealing the vault the parchment will become your copy of the holdings for Lord Potter.” said Swiftnut.

Harry took the dagger that Swiftnut provided and pierced his finger and allowed three drops of blood to drip onto the parchment and it flashed and started forming words and adding pages. Harry looked at the first page.

**_Lord Harry James Potter_ **

**_Age - 11_ **

**_Parents_ **

**_James Charlus Potter - Deceased  
Lily Marie Potter nee Evans - Deceased_ **

**_Titles_ **

**_Lord of House Potter  
Lord of House Peverell  
Lord of House Gryffindor   
Lord of House Slytherin (By Right of Conquest)  
Heir to the House of Black_ **

Amelia told Swiftnut that they didn’t have the time to visit the vaults and go over everything so they made an appointment for after the new year after Swiftnut gave Harry his Head of House rings and told him how to merge them together.

When they met back up with the girls, Harry asked if he could go by himself, but Amelia said they’d go in pairs. Susan went to go with Harry, but Amelia stopped them.

“I can only imagine what the two of you would get up to so Susan you’re with me, Hannah you go with Harry.” said Amelia.

Hannah stuck her tongue out at Susan.

“I wonder if Harry wants to know what you told me at Fortescue’s.” said Susan warningly.

“You wouldn’t.” said Hannah.

“You know I would.” said Susan.

Hannah glared at her before taking Harry by the arm and heading down the alley.

**Tuesday, December 24th, 1991**

The morning of Christmas Eve when Amelia was about to head to work there was a floo call from Hannah’s mom Helena. There was an emergency at work and her and her husband had to leave today and wouldn’t be back until the day before the kids went back to Hogwarts and asked if it was ok for Hannah to stay with them.

“Harry, Susan. Hannah’s going to be staying with us… I have only been out of the room for a few minutes you two.” said Amelia walking in to the dining room where they were kissing.

“Sorry, Auntie.” said Susan and Harry together.

“I’m sure that you are. Come with me. I have to get to work. Hannah will be here around noon and she’ll be staying with us till you go back to Hogwarts. I don’t know what’s going on with the three of you and honestly I don’t know if I want to know, but I want you to promise me you’ll behave.” said Amelia.

“We prom…” started Harry and Susan.

“Never mind. I’d rather you not lie to me.” said Amelia throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and stepping in.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Susan grinning.

“You know it.” said Harry.

Hannah ended up flooing in early and caught Harry and Susan in the act.

“Susan will you never learn?” asked Hannah.

“You want to join us?” asked Susan.

“I don’t care what spells Dumbledore has taught you, you’re never going to figure out how to get passed that ward line without Aunt Amy knowing about it. Just accept that and enjoy being surprised by your gifts, Susan.” said Hannah.

“At least she didn’t set the tree on fire this year.” said Harry laughing.

“Hey, remember there are things you’ve done that I haven’t told Hannah. Or have you forgotten the day you came down to dinner in one of my summer dresses. Oops.” said Susan giggling.

“You dared me to!” exclaimed Harry.

“Please tell me we can use Aunt Amy’s Pensieve to view that memory.” said Hannah.

“No, Auntie started keeping it locked up after Harry and I charmed it to turn her hair purple when she used it.” said Susan.

The three friends spent some time trying to guess what presents they would be getting before Mipsy came in and told them lunch was ready. After lunch they decided to watch Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Harry sat in between Susan and Hannah and they both ended up leaning into him. Susan got up to go to the bathroom and when she got back pointed her wand over their heads from the entranceway. Harry and Hannah both looked up when snowflakes started falling on them.

“Look, Hannah, Mistletoe.” said Susan with a big grin on her face.

“Would you like another chance?” asked Harry.

“I need to talk to my manipulative friend before deciding, but it’s tradition.” said Hannah smiling as she kissed Harry.

Hannah got up and took Susan by the hand and dragged her upstairs and into Susan’s room.

“Do you know a spell that’ll keep Harry from listening in?” asked Hannah.

“Yes, but he knows the counter to them all. Harry won’t listen in though.” said Susan.

“If I say no, will you stop?” asked Hannah.

“Stop what?” asked Susan.

“The teasing and the little nudges to convince me. Like that down there.” said Hannah.

“You liked it and you liked it the first time you kissed him too.” said Susan.

“Of course I did, Susan. But it doesn’t change anything. It’s not how it’s done and you won’t take less than you want.” said Hannah.

**Flashback**

**Saturday, February 16th, 1991**

It had just been two days since Harry and Susan’s first kiss and they were enjoying repeating the experience much to Hannah’s annoyance.

“I can’t believe you got to him first. It’s not fair.” said Hannah.

“Well if you want to kiss Harry I don’t think he’d mind.” said Susan grinning.

Harry looked nervous, but at Susan’s urging he moved towards Hannah and kissed her.

“Mmmm. That was…” started Hannah when the kiss was over, but she was stopped by Susan kissing her. Hannah kissed her back but then jumped back.

“Susan!” exclaimed Hannah.

“Uhm I think I’ll let you two talk.” said Harry.

After Harry left the room Hannah turned to Susan.

“You planned this!?” asked Hannah.

“I’ve been planning this since me and you started practicing kissing last year. I want the three of us to be together.” said Susan.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Susan. Be together. We’re only going to be 11 this year. How do you even know?” asked Hannah.

“Don’t talk like you’re my Auntie, Hannah. I know how old we are, but I love you, Hannah and I love, Harry.” said Susan.

“It’s not the way it’s done.” said Hannah.

“Who cares? I’m in the same situation you are, Hannah and it sucks. A line continuation contract. No happily ever after, no marriage just essentially being a mistress until we pop out a son and it’s over.” said Susan.

“And how would this be any different?” asked Hannah.

“What we just did with Harry is different. He likes both of us, Hannah and I know when we’re older he would marry both of us.” said Susan.

“No, Susan. You’re right that I don’t like what’s meant for me anymore than you do, but it is how things are and what you are proposing isn’t possible.” said Hannah before turning to leave.

“Did you like the kisses?” asked Susan, but Hannah kept going.

**Flashback End**

“Why should I take less than what I want. And don’t lie to me, you want it too. Every time he joins us at the Hufflepuff table you smile at him. You watch him in classes when he’s helping other students and let’s not forget the conversations we’ve had, the most recent being at Fortescue’s or the fact that you liked my kiss too.” said Susan kissing her.

“Fine.” said Hannah after breaking the kiss. “Is that what you want to hear? Yes I like kissing you and Harry both. It doesn’t mean this would work and be accepted by others.”

“It only matters for it to be accepted by us.” said Susan.

Mipsy popped in and told them that it was time for dinner. Amelia asked them what they did today and Hannah kicked Susan under the table to stop her from saying anything. Before bed they watched the movie It’s a Wonderful Life.

*******

Harry was sleeping good when he heard his door open and close. He got his glasses off the bedside table noticing that it was midnight and saw Hannah and Susan standing at the end of his bed. Harry got up and asked, “Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, Harry.” said Susan smiling.

Hannah walked up to Harry and leaned forward and kissed him.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” said Hannah then she walked back over to Susan and kissed her and left Harry’s room.

“I told you so, Harry.” said Susan before kissing him and skipping out of the room.

**Author's Note: This has been changed to Harry/Susan/Hannah. Please leave Kudos and comment to let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left Kudos.**


	12. Christmas Confession

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 12: Christmas Confession**

**Wednesday, December 25th, 1991**

It’s been two years since Harry started living at Bones Manor. Two years of Christmases and getting used to Susan’s quirks. So you’d think by now that he’d be prepared for it. He wasn’t.

“Happy Christmas, Harry!” yelled Susan jumping on Harry’s bed.

“Susan, will you ever let me sleep in?” asked Harry groggily.

“Nope and if you don’t get up I’m calling in Hannah.” said Susan still bouncing up and down on the bed.

“I’m already here. Happy Christmas, Harry!” yelled Hannah joining Susan in jumping on the bed.

“Ok, ok. I’m up. Happy Christmas you crazy witches.” said Harry hitting Susan with a pillow which started a pillow/tickle fight.

“Every year, Susan? I’m going to have to teach you the Silencing Charm. Never mind. Forget I said that.” said Amelia standing in the doorway.

“Harry and I already know the charm, Auntie.” said Susan smiling.

“Let me have peace of mind a little while longer, Susan. Breakfast in ten minutes you three.” said Amelia before leaving the room.

Harry put his pajama shirt on and went to the bathroom. When he got out Susan and Hannah were waiting for him and the three of them went downstairs and into the dining room holding hands.

“What’s going on with the three of you?” asked Amelia.

“We’ll tell you after presents, Auntie.” said Susan.

Amelia accepted that answer hoping that what they had to tell her wouldn’t ruin today or the rest of the holiday break.

The four of them finished their breakfast and Harry, Susan and Hannah raced each other to the sitting room. When Amelia got there they had already started sorting the presents. When Susan and Hannah weren’t looking she saw Harry hide two presents behind his back and place them in with his pile. Amelia smiled at him letting him know that she’d seen him.

Once all the presents were out Harry, Susan and Hannah started looking at Amelia. She did this every year even before Harry came to live with them. Amelia looked at her pile and picked one out that was from Andi then slowly opened it. It was a pair of crystal glass cups and a bottle of Firewhiskey. On one glass there was a capital H and on the other a capital S. There was a card that said,

**_Amelia,_ **

**_As Nymphadora started getting older, I needed some liquid relief to get through some days. You are going through this with two of them and I thought you might need this. The cup with the H is for when Harry is the cause while the S is for Susan. I have a feeling you’ll be using both cups at the same time._ **

**_Happy Christmas  
Andi_ **

Amelia looked up from the card laughing and saw that the kids had already gotten a good start on their piles. There were VHS tapes, make-up, clothes and candy among other things with wrapping paper thrown everywhere. Amelia watched and saw how happy the three of them were. They were laughing and showing each other what they got. She just watched them for a few moments before continuing with her pile.

Harry was about to open his present from Hannah. Susan’s was in front of him and would be opened next. He started to tear the wrapping paper when Susan and Hannah were suddenly standing in front of him.

“What’s the matter, girls?” asked Harry smiling.

“Where are they, Harry?” asked Susan.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Susie.” said Harry.

“We know you have our presents, Harry.” said Hannah.

“I’m sorry. I must’ve forgotten to get the two of you something.” said Harry.

Harry didn’t know who jumped first, but he was quickly being tickled by both girls.

“Auntie, help.” said Harry laughing.

“You’re on your own, Harry. If I were you I’d give them up.” said Amelia.

“Fine, fine. I give up.” said Harry and Susan and Hannah stopped and held out their hands and Harry handed each of them their present.

Susan and Hannah opened them and found identical charm bracelets in them. They each had a red heart with a lightning bolt in the middle hanging from them. Susan and Hannah both leaned forward and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

“Ok, you three, clean up the wrapping paper and take your presents to your rooms. We’ll have that talk when you get back down. Mipsy, if you touch one piece of wrapping paper I’ll be making Christmas dinner.” said Amelia.

Because of the spells they knew, cleaning up and putting away their presents didn’t take too long so Susan and Hannah both gave Harry a better thank you kiss before they headed back downstairs. The three of them sat on the couch with Harry in the middle and both Hannah and Susan holding his hands. Amelia came in and sat in a chair after a few minutes.

“Mipsy said everything will be ready in an hour. So I can guess what I think is going on by how the three of you are holding hands and how the wards told me that you and Hannah were in Harry’s room at midnight last night, but I’d rather hear it from you.” said Amelia.

“Auntie…” tried Susan, but the first time ever she couldn’t talk.

“We’ve decided that we’re going to be together. The three of us.” said Harry.

“Oh, I think I’m going to be using those cups sooner than I thought.” said Amelia.

“What?” asked Hannah.

“Nothing. Whose idea was this?” asked Amelia already knowing the answer.

“It was mine, Auntie. Harry agreed before he ever asked me to be his girlfriend. Hannah was a little harder to get onboard.” said Susan.

“Ok, start from the beginning. If this was what Susan wanted then why did you only ask her to be your girlfriend, Harry?”

“Before Susan and I started kissing, Hannah and Susan would practice together.” said Harry nervously.

“Don’t be nervous, Harry. I’m not mad. I just want to understand this. I take it you understand this isn’t how it normally is?” asked Amelia.

“Yes, we know, Auntie and its wrong how it normally is.” said Susan heatedly.

Harry squeezed Susan hand and kissed it to calm her down.

“Anyways, after you caught me and Susan kissing, Hannah came over for one of her visits and was teasing Susan and saying it wasn’t fair that she got to me first. Susan asked Hannah if she wanted to give it a try and she did. Susan had already told me about how the only option for her and Hannah was to be someone’s Mistress. Even if they found a Muggleborn they’d most likely not find someone willing to give up their family name or who would want to have enough children to carry both lines. I want a big family. I’ve wanted one before knowing what we found out at Gringott’s so I agreed.” said Harry.

“I take it Hannah didn’t agree?” asked Amelia.

“No. After Harry kissed Hannah I kissed her and tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t listen. I tried to get her to agree, but finally when we thought it would never happen Harry asked me to be his girlfriend and we were going to just have it be the two of us. Over the last few months I’ve been teasing Hannah to get her to come around and she’s come to me and started talking about it, but it always ended up with her saying the same thing.” said Susan.

“Susan, sometimes you just have to accept that someone doesn’t feel the way that you do.” said Amelia.

“Susan was right. I liked the first kiss with Harry and the kisses I had with Susan. I kept telling her that this isn’t how it’s done, but after Susan made the mistletoe appear over Harry and me I don’t know that how it’s always done means that it’s right. Why shouldn’t Susan and I be happy, Aunt Amy?” asked Hannah.

“I understand what each of you has said, but you have to understand that you want something that no one does. Mistresses are tolerated because of yours and Hannah’s situations so that your lines will continue. But a true polyamorous relationship where Harry marries both of you? Harry has four maybe five families that he needs to rebuild and you want to add the Bones and Abbott families to that?” asked Amelia.

“I was looking at the parchments that Swiftnut gave me and House Gryffindor and Peverell both had daughters that married into House Potter. I can use those titles, but I don’t have to continue their lines as they are already integrated with my House. So it’s just Potter, Slytherin and possibly Black that I have to worry about and as I said I want a big family. I’m not saying we’re going to spend all our time after graduating Hogwarts having kids, but from what I’ve read about Wizarding history it’s kind of stupid that as long as we can live that a lot of Houses have only one child.” said Harry.

“Auntie, we understand that everyone’s going to think badly of us, but what matters most is what we think. And you.” said Susan.

“I don’t want to see any of you hurt, but I support all of you, Susan. Of course I do. Just promise me that you won’t start on that big family for Harry any time soon and no more midnight visits.” said Amelia.

“We promise.” said Hannah.

“I believe you only because it’s coming from you, Hannah.” said Amelia laughing when Harry and Susan tried to defend themselves.

“Well, Harry and I might not be trustworthy, but at least our part is done. You still have to tell your parents, Hannah.” said Susan sticking out her tongue.

**Sunday, January 5th, 1992**

Susan and Hannah went with Amelia and Harry to visit the vaults the day after the New Year and it was clear that money wouldn’t stop them from having the big family that Harry wanted. What wasn’t clear was how Harry was Heir to House Black. Amelia said she’d look into it.

The last few days were wearing on Amelia. In the past it was bad enough flooing in and seeing Harry and Susan kissing, but now with the three of them she started coming through the floo firing stinging hexes, but that didn’t last long since Harry and Susan started shielding all of them when they knew it was close to time for her to come home. Hannah wrote a letter to her parents, but hadn’t gotten a reply yet. She was starting to worry that they wouldn’t accept what they were doing.

Finally the day to return to Hogwarts came.

“For the love of Merlin! The three of you were supposed to be down here and ready to go 30 minutes ago!” yelled Amelia.

“We’re almost ready!” yelled Harry.

“I swear to everything holy I’m going to hex your lips off!” yelled Amelia.

Harry, Susan and Hannah came running down the stairs. Hannah was dragging a trunk behind her.

“Aunt Amy, Harry and Susan won’t shrink my trunk.” said Hannah.

“I’m going to ask Dumbledore to keep the three of you at Hogwarts over the summer.” said Amelia while shrinking Hannah’s trunk.

“No you won’t, Auntie. You love us.” said Susan.

“That’s what you think. Now get through the floo.” said Amelia.

Amelia followed the three of them through and saw the Weasley’s again.

“Are we going to make this a regular thing, Molly?” asked Amelia.

“We’ll see.” said Molly.

The two families hurried onto the platform.

“I love all three of you. And I’m sure you’ll get a reply from your parents soon, Hannah.” said Amelia.

“I love you, Auntie and I’m sorry for everything you’ve gone through the last couple weeks.” said Harry.

“Does that mean that you and Susan are going to stop?” asked Amelia.

“Hannah was there too.” said Susan.

“I know who the ringleader’s are.” said Amelia.

“See I’m innocent.” said Hannah.

“I wouldn’t go that far. You need to get on the train. I love you all. If you get in trouble at Hogwarts I don’t want to hear about it.” said Amelia jokingly.

Harry and Hannah got onto the train while Susan hugged Amelia tightly.

“I love you, Auntie.” said Susan.

“I love you, Susie. Now go be with your girlfriend and boyfriend.” said Amelia.

Amelia watched Susan get on the train and kept watching until the train was long gone from the station. She could joke and tease all she wanted, but she’d always be sad when they were actually gone.

**Author's Note: I need some suggestions for a type of job that Hannah's parents could have where they'd be gone for long periods of time like they've been. Please answer in a comment or send me a message on here if that's possible. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who've left Kudos and commented. Please leave Kudos and comment to let me know how I'm doing.**


	13. Valentine's Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 13: Valentine’s Forgiveness**

**Sunday, January 5th, 1992**

When Harry got to his room there was a package with a note on his bed.

**_Harry,_ **

**_Your father left this in my possession before he died.  
It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._ **

He knew the handwriting was Dumbledore’s, but didn’t know why he hadn’t sent it on Christmas to Bones Manor.

He opened the package and tried on the cloak that was inside and saw that his body disappeared and before he even recalled making the decision he put the cloak on completely and snuck out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and made his way to the Hufflepuff Common Room and tapped the appropriate barrel to open the entrance. He got lucky and one of the older girls was going up the stairs to the dorms and followed her up and found the door to the first year girl’s dorm.

Harry saw the trunks in front of the girl’s beds so knew which ones he wanted. He went to the first bed and opened the curtains and slipped in. Hannah jumped up and looked around and when Harry showed himself he had to put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

“Shhh, Hannah. You don’t want to wake everyone up do you?” asked Harry.

“How did you get up here without setting off the alarm, Harry?” asked Hannah.

“I followed an older girl up. Maybe the cloak protected me.” said Harry.

“Well what did you come up here for?” asked Hannah.

“I thought you and Susan might want a goodnight kiss.” said Harry.

“Oh well I guess I better get all I want because if you surprise Susan like you did me she might just kill you.” said Hannah pulling Harry into a kiss.

After several minutes of snogging they separated.

“Well I do think that was an appropriate goodnight kiss. It was nice knowing you, Harry.” said Hannah.

“You don’t think Susan will really do anything do you?” asked Harry nervously.

“We’ll see.” said Hannah.

Harry put the cloak back on and went over and slipped in Susan’s bed and removed his cloak when he saw that she was already awake.

“You’re lucky that I heard you and Hannah or you might’ve needed the Hospital Wing, Harry. We’ll talk about this more tomorrow.” said Susan pulling Harry into a kiss.

After double the time that Hannah got the curtains opened.

“Hey no fair. I didn’t get that long.” said Hannah.

“Well come in here then.” said Susan pulling Hannah into the bed and shutting the curtains.

After some very interesting snogging Harry left the Hufflepuff Common Room. It was lucky that he left when he did otherwise he would’ve ran right into Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. He went into an unused classroom to hide until they went away and saw a strange looking mirror. It showed his parents behind him smiling at him, but he was older and Hannah and Susan were there with him and they were both pregnant. He didn’t know that he’d took the cloak off, but heard a voice behind him.

“Mr. Potter it’s a bit late isn’t it?” asked Dumbledore.

“I’m sorry, sir.” said Harry.

“I’ll forgive it this time. I see that you’ve discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. May I know what you see in the mirror?” asked Dumbledore.

“I see my parents, myself, Hannah and Susan. We’re a little older and Hannah and Susan are pregnant.” said Harry.

“So what you desire most is family. That is very admirable. I hope you understand to get what you want you have to live your life, Harry. The mirror is a dangerous artifact. Men have wasted away looking at it wondering if what it showed was really possible. I’ll be moving the mirror to a new location tomorrow and I would ask that you don’t search for it again.” said Dumbledore.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be heading back to bed. Thank you for the cloak, sir.” said Harry.

“It was always yours, Harry.” said Dumbledore.

Harry started to walk away, but turned back.

“Professor, do you mind if I ask what it is you see in the mirror?” asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked in the mirror and saw his sister Arianna and his boyfriend Gellert looking at him.

“I see myself with a pair of warm wool socks. Every Christmas I always receive books. Goodnight, Harry.” said Dumbledore.

“Goodnight, Professor.” said Harry putting the cloak back on and going back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

**Monday, January 6th, 1992**

The next morning at breakfast the girls asked questions about the cloak and Harry told them that it used to be his father’s and that the Headmaster had given it back to him.

“He probably knew that Amelia would go crazy knowing that he gave it to you. That’s why he didn’t send it on Christmas. It’s odd though that he said it belonged to your father. Most Invisibility Cloaks wear out over time. Whoever made yours must’ve been very powerful.” said Susan.

“While me and Susan both liked our visit from you we don’t think you should do a repeat visit. It’s a miracle that the alarm didn’t go off last night.” said Hannah as the mail started coming in.

An Owl landed in front of Hannah and she took the letter from it and opened it.

“It’s from Mum and Dad!” said Hannah.

**_Dearest Hannah,_ **

**_We’re sorry that we couldn’t get back in time  
to see you back to Hogwart’s. We’re going to   
have to be going out again shortly, but we   
wanted to let you know that we’ll be here   
for your Easter Break. _ **

**_We got your letter and hope you’ll bring  
Harry and Susan with you. We already   
talked to Amelia and she said it was ok.   
We’ll see you then. We love you always._ **

**_Mum and Dad_ **

“Well I guess we know what we’ll be doing for Easter.” said Susan.

“Yeah I bet Amelia jumped quickly at the chance to have you away from the manor.” said Hannah causing everyone to laugh.

The three of them headed to Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall sent Harry to Professor Flitwick’s Gryffindor and Slytherin class to help out.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” asked Malfoy.

“Professor McGonagall sent me, Professor Flitwick.” said Harry ignoring Malfoy.

“Yes, Mr. Potter why don’t you start with the back of the class and work your way. Some of the students are having issues with Unlocking Charm.” said Professor Flitwick.

Harry did as he was asked and most of the Slytherin’s accepted Harry’s help with the obvious exception.

“You’re a first year just like me. Why would I need your help?” asked Malfoy with a sneer.

“Well first off you’re turning your wand the wrong way and the incantation is Alohamora not Alomora.” said Harry.

After that Malfoy shut up and went back to his work. There was a similar issue with Ron Weasley, but just like Malfoy he eventually kept quiet.

Harry was told by Professor Flitwick to go on to Defense Against the Dark Arts but that Professor McGonagall wanted him in the Transfiguration class with the Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s also.

At dinner time Harry sighed when he sat down.

“What’s wrong?” asked Susan.

“Today’s made me realize how lucky we are not to have Malfoy and Weasley in our classes.” said Harry.

“That bad, huh.” said Hannah.

“I guess it could’ve been worse.” said Harry.

“I’m sorry about Ron.” said Hermione.

“It’s not your fault, Hermione. I don’t see how he’s going to pass onto next year. Same for Crabbe and Goyle.” said Harry.

“Well you can’t help everyone.” said Susan.

**Friday, February 14th, 1992**

Since Susan and Hannah had barred Harry from using the Invisibility Cloak to sneak into their dorm the opportunities for snogging were few and far between. Today was Valentine’s Day though and while not officially celebrated by the school Harry had made plans for it.

Harry made it down to breakfast before Hannah and Susan and when they arrived they both gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Thank you for the flowers and the chocolates, Harry.” said Susan.

“They were wonderful.” said Hannah.

The three of them started eating and Hermione came in and thanked Harry for the card and flower he’d given her. Hannah and Susan stared at Harry for a few minutes. Then a few minutes more.

“Harry please tell me you didn’t sneak into the Gryffindor girl’s dorm.” said Susan.

“Uhm… I just dropped off her card and flower. I promise.” said Harry.

“Harry!” said Hermione.

“It’s not like I saw anything.” said Harry.

“We’ll talk about this later.” said Hannah as Owls started flying in. One stopped in front of Hannah and Susan and dropped a pink envelope. It shook for a second then opened up and said,

**_“Hannah Marie Abbott and Susan Amelia Bones. I am the luckiest person alive to have the two of you agree to be with me. I love you both from now till the end of time. Happy Valentine’s Day._ **

**_Love,  
Harry James Potter”_ **

“Ok, you’re forgiven.” said Hannah and Susan.

**Author’s Note: It seems like I’m on a run of short chapters for my stories, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter will be Easter break and we’ll get to the end of first year. Thank you to everyone who suggested jobs for Hannah’s parents. It won’t play a big part till later but I’m taking the suggestion that they are working with the Department of International Magical Cooperation so they will have a big part with the Tri-Wizard Tournament later. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	14. Easter Break With Hannah's Parents

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 14: Easter Break With Hannah’s Parents**

**Sunday, April 19th, 1992**

Students who wanted to go home for the Easter Break flooed from their Head of House’s office so Harry ended up arriving at the Abbott Manor several minutes before Susan and Hannah. It shouldn’t have been awkward, but the last time he’d seen them he wasn’t dating their daughter and her best friend at the same time. It was the longest, quietest wait he’d ever had. Finally though the floo activated and Hannah then Susan exited.

“Mum, Dad. I missed you so much.” said Hannah.

Even though Eleanor and Jonathan Abbott were busy with work a lot in the Department of International Magical Cooperation they were loving and caring parents and Hannah missed them every time they were gone.

“Where did you go while you were gone this time?” asked Hannah.

“A few places. Bulgaria, West Ireland and New Guinea.” said Jonathan.

“What did you do?” asked Hannah.

“Honey, we have all week to talk about our boring jobs. We want to know more about the three of yours relationship. I guess we have time for that later also. It’s Easter so why don’t we have an Easter Egg Hunt. You know how much fun Toppy has hiding them for you, Hannah.” said Eleanor.

“I hope he didn’t hide any up in the tree’s again.” said Harry.

“Oh, you remember Harry’s first Easter with us and Harry went after that egg in the tree and slipped while climbing and caught his pants on the branch and ripped his pants and everyone could see his underwear.” said Hannah.

“Yeah, good times.” said Harry sarcastically as Hannah, Susan, Jonathan and Eleanor laughed.

“You remember that time…” started Harry.

“Don’t tell that story Harry.” said Susan.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” said Harry.

“Yeah I do.” said Susan.

“Prove it.” said Harry.

Susan just stuck her tongue out.

“One of these times I’m going to bite that tongue.” said Harry.

“I wish you would.” said Susan suggestively.

“Susan!” yelled Hannah then added more quietly, “My parents.”

“Oh yeah, uhm, sorry? Let’s go find some eggs.” said Susan running outside pulling Harry by the arm behind her followed by Hannah.

“Do you still think Amelia was exaggerating?” asked Jonathan.

“I don’t know dear.” said Eleanor.

**LAF**

After an Easter Egg Hunt which turned into a war of flying eggs everyone had to come inside and clean up before lunch. After eating they all had a seat in the sitting room and Toppy brought them some chocolate eggs to snack on.

“I know we have time, but I’d like you to explain this relationship of yours. How exactly will it work?” asked Eleanor.

“Mum, Susan and I both love Harry and Harry loves both of us. Also I love Susan. It’ll work how any relationship works. We’ll be there for each other and love one and care for one another and when we’re ready we’ll marry each other.” said Hannah.

“You mean one of you will be the Mistress.” said Eleanor.

“No, Harry’s going to marry both of us. He has more than just the Potter family so he can marry both of us and he doesn’t care that me and Hannah are together also. It’s a true polyamorous relationship.” said Susan.

“I understand and can see that the three of you mean what you say, but I’m afraid that you’re not going to be prepared for when this truly gets out to the public.” said Jonathan.

“If anyone thinks of degrading either Hannah or Susan then they’ll find the full weight of the power that my Houses hold.” said Harry and Jonathan and Eleanor truly believed that he could back up the threat.

“Well why don’t the three of you go outside and play a bit. Dinner will be at the normal time so make sure you have enough time to clean up.” said Jonathan.

Hannah went outside followed by Harry and Susan who both had grins on their faces.

Eleanor ran to the door.

“And I don’t want to see any of your underwear out there.” said Eleanor.

**Thursday, April 23rd, 1992**

The week had been going good so far. Amelia decided to visit and they were talking about the big International event that Jonathan and Eleanor were involved in while the kids were playing.

“Crouch is an idiot. Every time we think we have an agreement on something he opens his mouth and we have to give five more concessions to keep them in agreement and you know that this isn’t the only event we’re having to work on for that year. You know the World Cup is going to be held in Britain then as well. I swear Dumbledore doesn’t think before he demands something be done. It’s a good thing we have the time to make all these preparations because it seems like we’re a hair’s width away from negotiations falling apart all the time.” said Jonathan.

“Is there an agreement yet on the age limit we wanted?” asked Amelia.

“The French seem to agree, but Bulgaria keeps arguing that the Tri-Wizard Tournament has never needed an age limit before so why now? It’s petty posturing.” said Eleanor.

“What’s the Tri-Wizard Tournament?” asked Harry when he, Hannah and Susan came in.

“It’s a competition between the top three Wizarding school’s of the world. It used to run every four years, but the tasks were quite dangerous and there were a lot of deaths so it was eventually discontinued.” said Jonathan.

“And you are trying to bring it back?” asked Susan.

“At the request of Dumbledore.” said Eleanor.

“Why would he want to bring a deadly tournament back?” asked Hannah.

“He thinks we can come up with a way to make it safer.” said Jonathan.

“Didn’t you say Crouch wanted Dragons for one of the tasks? How is that safe?” asked Amelia.

“Like we were saying. Crouch is an idiot.” said Eleanor.

“If they don’t find a way to get everyone to agree to an age limit for this tournament the three of you are not allowed to enter period. Got it?” asked Amelia.

“Yes, Auntie.” Chorused the three of them.

“Can you teach us how to do that?” asked Jonathan.

**Sunday, April 26th, 1992**

Harry, Susan and Hannah got flooed back to Hogwarts and were on their way to the Hufflepuff Common Room when Hermione came running towards them.

“Harry! I need your help.” said Hermione.

“Calm down Hermione. What’s wrong?” asked Harry.

“Hagrid’s got a Dragon.” said Hermione.

**Author’s Note: Cliffhanger. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	15. Detention Can Kill You

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 15: Detention Can Kill You**

**Sunday, May 3rd, 1992**

‘Never again.’ thought Harry.

Helping people is supposed to be a good thing. At least that’s what they tell us. Help a friend sneak a bloody Dragon to the Astronomy Tower so it can be taken to Romania. Sure no problem. But people forget the saying no good deed goes unpunished.

A week of detention and 50 points lost. That’s what helping with the Dragon cost Harry. He was just glad that he convinced Hannah and Susan that he and Hermione would be fine otherwise they’d be in trouble too. Finally today was his last day of detention, but instead of working with Mr. Filch like he had for the last six days he was going to be going into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, Draco and Hermione.

Apparently something was killing the Unicorns and one had been wounded and they were supposed to try and find it.

Hagrid paired Harry and Draco together and they went in two different directions looking for the Unicorn which lead to Harry’s current thoughts of, ‘Never again.’ Because never again would he be able to help anyone as he was about to be killed by the thing that killed the Unicorns.

Harry and Draco had come across it and Draco ran off screaming. Harry started firing every spell, hex, jinx and curse that he knew. The thing moved too fast though and was about to get him when a Centaur jumped in the way and knocked the creature over revealing Professor Quirrell. Professor Quirrell got back up and yelled,

“Avada Kedavra!” sending a green light slamming into the Centaur killing him immediately.

_“Kill him, Quirrell, don’t use a spell.”_

Harry heard the voice. ‘Why not use a spell?’ thought Harry.

Professor Quirrell advanced on Harry with his wand drawn and as soon as he was close enough he reached out and started choking Harry. Harry was fighting to breathe and then there was a scream, but it wasn’t from him.

Professor Quirrell jumped back and his hands were disintegrating.

“What is this!?” screamed Professor Quirrell.

_“Fool! Finish him.”_

Harry didn’t give him a chance and he took hold of Professor Quirrell’s face thinking that if he couldn’t stand the contact this was his best bet. Sure enough Professor Quirrell’s face started to disintegrate which lead to all of him doing so.

‘What the fuck!’ yelled Harry in his head.

A dark mist started to rise from Professor Quirrell’s ashes and fled. Harry could’ve sworn it had a face.

Hagrid, Hermione and Draco showed up. Hagrid checked on Harry then went and looked at the remains of Professor Quirrell and the Centaur before deciding that he’d better get Harry, Hermione and Draco back to the castle and was sure that Harry would need to go to the Hospital Wing as it looked like he was barely staying standing.

It seemed Hagrid was right as Harry passed out just as they made it out of the forest.

**Monday, May 4th, 1992**

**Hospital Wing**

Harry woke up and saw a blurry Susan slumped over on his bed asleep from the chair she was on. His glasses were on the stand next to the bed, but if he moved to get them he’d wake her.

“I’d wait until Madam Pomfrey comes before waking her.” said Hannah from his other side.

“Why?” asked Harry.

“Because I was mad at you.” said Susan.

“I didn’t do anything.” said Harry.

“You kept us from helping with the Dragon, which meant that we didn’t get in trouble with you. Which also meant that we weren’t there to help you when you got attacked.” said Susan.

“So you’re mad at me because you didn’t get detention.” said Harry before laughing.

“What did I tell you about exciting my patient, Miss Bones?” asked Madam Pomfrey.

“Uh, not to?” asked Susan.

“The two of you move aside so I can scan Mr. Potter.” said Madam Pomfrey before running her wand over Harry. “Well it seems that your Magical Exhaustion has remedied itself and the bruising on your neck is gone as well. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.” said Harry.

“I suppose you are, but if you end up being anything like your father, you’d say you’re fine even if you were on fire, Mr. Potter. Very well the Headmaster should be here shortly.” said Madam Pomfrey.

“How is Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey?” asked Dumbledore when he entered the Hospital Wing.

“His injuries are healed and he’s free to go as soon as you’re finished.” said Madam Pomfrey before returning to her office.

“Sir, why did Professor Quirrell attack me? There was something else too. A demon.” said Harry.

“I’ll answer all of your questions, Harry, but you should know that you weren’t attacked by Professor Quirrell and have never really met the man…” said Dumbledore before Harry interrupted.

“But, sir, I saw him. It was Professor Quirrell.” said Harry.

“I have no doubt that’s who you saw, but the person who attacked you was Lord Voldemort. You see I’ve known for quite some time that Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrell.” said Dumbledore.

“If he was being possessed why didn’t you do anything?” asked Susan.

“There was nothing I could do for Professor Quirrell. The moment he allowed Voldemort in his fate was sealed. Instead I focused on trying to capture what’s left of Voldemort.” said Dumbledore.

“The black mist I saw.” said Harry.

“Do you remember the mirror, Harry?” asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

“And the three of you have no doubt heard the rumors about the object being hidden in the third floor corridor not to mention my own warning your first night here. I made Voldemort think that the Sorcerer’s Stone was being safeguarded here which it wasn’t. I was able to modify the mirror to act as a prison of sorts that could hold Voldemort as a wraith until there was a way to dispose of him permanently. Alas, the mirror was not ready yet and we come to where you met him in the Forbidden Forest where he tried to kill you.” said Dumbledore.

“How did I make him disintegrate?” asked Harry.

“That is because of your mother’s sacrifice. When Voldemort came to kill you, your mother stood in the way and was killed defending you. That sacrifice left a powerful magic on you and made it to where Voldemort could not touch you and as Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort that protection worked on him.” said Dumbledore.

“What do you mean Voldemort came to kill me? He was after me and not my parents? Why?” asked Harry.

“Harry, I’m afraid that he was after you. Not your parents, but you. I’m also afraid that you are not ready to learn the reason why.” said Dumbledore.

“I’ll accept that for now, but you know you’re eventually going to have to tell me, sir.” said Harry.

“I know, Harry. Believe me, I know.” said Dumbledore.

**Saturday, June 20th, 1992**

The rest of the year went by with no problems and no more attacks. Harry and Susan ended up tied for first in exams with Hermione right below them. Amelia was waiting for them at Platform 9 ¾.

“Hannah, where are your parents?” asked Harry.

“Oh I forgot to tell you. I got a letter last week that they were going out of town for a month for work so I get to stay with you and Susan for the first half of the break.” said Hannah.

“Auntie must really love that she gets to spend time with the three of us.” said Susan.

“I bet. Just look at the excitement on that face.” said Harry causing all three of them to laugh as they got closer to Amelia.

“What’s so funny?” asked Amelia.

“Nothing, Auntie.” said Harry and Susan together.

Amelia looked at them and then over to Hannah, who was still laughing and wondered, ‘Is it too late for me to go with the Abbott’s.’

**Author’s Note: Just a quick short chapter to bring in the New Year. Happy New Year everyone and I hope 2021 is better for everyone as well.**


End file.
